DA03
by DigiConjurer
Summary: As this story ends, remember. This is only the beginning of many stories to come...
1. Reunion

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Key:

""= speaking/thinking

''= Telepathy

_Italics_=Flashbacks

**Bold**=Digivolution/Analyser

* * *

DA03

Chapter 1

Reunited

_You either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain- user on youtube_

They stood at the graveyard, motionless. Well, you couldn't really call it a graveyard. It was more of a grassy hill that contained no significance to the person in question with a round stone on top. The round stone was presumably used as the gravestone for some reason. They had all dressed in black for the occasion, the typical mourning outfit for these of kind of events.

_It had been a normal day. If you consider normal being digimon running all over the place and digidestined chasing after some weird BlackGatomon thing._

"_Where the heck did she go?!" TK Takashi shouted as fellow digidestined Kari Kamiya and Davis Motomiya followed right behind with their digimon holding up the rear. They had stopped for a moment to check their surroundings, having lost their target in a pathetic pursuit. By pursuit, Davis running after the target with Kari and TK just standing there for some reason.  
_

"_It shouldn't have gotten that far." Davis remarked as TK and Kari just looked at him._

"_What makes you think that?" Kari questioned, her glare fierce and cold with no emotion. Her face was in mere inches of his. She slowly moved it closer until she was almost close enough to kiss him. Davis slapped her face away, glaring at her.  
_

"_Stop!" Davis shouted, his hand balled up, ready to fight."This is not the time for this!"_

"_At least answer the question." TK responded, ignoring the situation._

"Has it really been half a decade?" One of them asked but nobody looked to see who said it. They didn't care, since they were all there to mourn. Given the choice, they would just stayed home and relax.

"_Fine. Our target would have eventually run out of energy." Davis calmly answered. "During the pursuit, that BlackGatomon barely beat us."_

"_I guess you're right." TK said as Veemon, Gatomon and Patamon ran up to them. All around were in-training digimon of too many types to count or mention.  
_

"_So now what?" Veemon asked as he looked at his partner. A soft rustling sound in the trees caught Davis's gaze and he ran towards the sound._

"_I think Davis figured it out." Gatomon responded as they followed behind him._

"_I think we've caught up!" Davis cockily shouted as they ran through the trees, avoiding any low-hanging branches along the way. It only took a few minutes to get through the forest, due to them going through the deepest part of it to get to their destination. The most surprising thing was the BlackGatomon was waiting for them._

"_Something isn't right." Kari responded as they all looked at the BlackGatomon. Unlike other Gatomon, this one wore no gloves or had no purple on its tail. Its paws were big enough to wield weapons. On each ear, was a small violet hair bow on the purple tufts. On its tail was a golden bell attached to a third small violet hair bow. Around her neck, was a tag holding a violet crest with a crescent moon on it._

If the missing one could see the response to their disappearance, he would just laugh. For someone who everybody didn't care for, everybody coming to honor them was a huge privilege.

"_Why have you been harassing people?!" TK accused as the BlackGatomon rolled her big violet eyes._

"_It's the one petty crime that gets attention from people easily." BlackGatomon explained, her gazed turned over to Davis and Kari." You can call me the black cat."_

_"Wow. How original." Gatomon remarked and laughed._

"_Fine. Next Question. Where did you get the tag and crest around your neck?" Kari questioned."I thought we were the only ones with tags and crests!" _

_The Black Cat only laughed._

"_This is the ancient crest of darkness." The Black Cat explained, holding the tag and a purple crest displaying a butterfly symbol upon it. "From it, came the crests of light and hope. Or as I see it, a fake crest and a true crest." _

_Kari tensed up. What she just said couldn't be true, could it? Had it been luck that she fit the prophecy? Or was it some other greater force? However, that didn't matter to any of them now."Where I got it? You don't need to know."  
_

"_Enough talk." The black cat explained, pulling out a pair of butterfly swords from thin air. The weapons looked to have been made of bone and wood.  
_

"_Why?" Davis questioned as their digimon finally caught up for the second time that day._

"_If you guys win, I'll go with you peacefully to wherever you're going to take me. If I win, I get to take one of you and your digimon partners and you let me go off into the digital.."_

"_Those terms are…" TK explained mid-sentence, only to be cut off._

_"Fine with us." Davis answered.  
_

"_Are you crazy?!" Kari shouted, her gaze turning to Davis._

"We should have known that this was a trap." A voice explained, possibly TK's. He was dressed in a black suit and a black fisherman's cap.

"But we went on anyhow." A second voice explained, potentially Kari's.

"_I kind of expected you to jump on the chance of getting rid of me." Davis explained, pulling out his D-3. Kari and TK followed right behind.  
_

_**Veemon digivolve too… ExVeemon!**_

_**Patamon digivolve too… Angemon!**_

_**Angemon digivolve too… MagnaAngemon!**_

_**Gatomon digivolve too… Angewomon!**_

_My turn." The black cat taunted as she pulled out a violet D-3._

_**BlackGatomon warp digivolve too… MoonLilithmon!**_

_No longer stood a BlackGatomon, instead stood a young woman. She wore a violet Lolita dress with multiple similarly colored petticoats. To contrast the violet, two of her petticoats were black and the other one violet. She wore violet high heels with a silver crescent moon on lower end of each heel. On each arm, was a violet bracelet woven from paracord with a silver crescent moon attached on it. In her hands, were the butterfly swords from before._

"_MoonLilithmon?" TK questioned, pulling out the digimon analyzer._

_**MoonLilithmon**_

_**Mega Level, Virus**_

_**Special Moves: **__**Dark Moon Blaze and Darkness Moon Stab**_

_**.**_

_**Veemon: The true form of the demon lord of lust, Lilithmon supposedly. I would call this sueish, but I suspect our foes are to the proportionate of us.  
**_

"_True form of the Demon Lord of Lust?" TK questioned as he looked at MoonLilithmon. "Doesn't that seem a little weird for the prologue of this story?"_

"_How do we know that's the actual demon lord of lust?" Davis added, his gaze turning to TK._

"_Exactly!" MoonLilithmon shouted, the others gaze turning to her. "I suspect the actual Demon Lord of Lust is probably some nude Angewomon that the legends misinterpreted over the years. Even then, all that nude ever does is "teach"."  
_

"_Enough talk! Time to fight!" ExVeemon shouted as Angewomon and MagnaAngemon started to approach their opponent. They had the advantage, but it was hard to tell how this battle would end._

"We were cocky then." Kari explained softly. The faint sound of footsteps could be heard in the background.

_**Gate of Destiny!** _

_MagnaAngemon opened the golden circle in front of MoonLilithmon, only for her to shatter the gate with just a few stabs of her butterfly swords._

"_How is that even possible?!" TK questioned as MoonLilithmon just laughed._

"_I just forced the gate closed." MoonLilithmon explained, grabbing MagnaAngemon in the process."It's that simple." Her left butterfly sword glowed black with black flame particles coming from it. _

**_Darkness Moon Stab!_**

_She released a flurry of stabs onto MagnaAngemon, finishing it off with a blast of dark energy. The force of the blast reverted MagnaAngemon back into Patamon._

_"One down, two to go."_

**_Vee Laser! _**

_The x-shaped laser headed straight towards MoonLilithmon. She just stood there and took the hit. After all the smoke generated from the hit disappeared, MoonLilithmon was without a scratch._

"_You realize she's a mega digimon?" Kari mocked as Davis looked at her._

"_I was just testing how much damage the attack would do!" Davis answered as MoonLilithmon grabbed ExVeemon and pummeled him multiple times into the ground. After the third or fourth slam into the ground, ExVeemon reverted back. Angewomon took a few steps back. She looked at her opponent._

"_Are you willing to do what you have to do to defeat me?" MoonLilithmon taunted as Angewomon dashed towards her._

**_Celestial Arrow!_**

_ The arrows struck into MoonLilithmon, as Angewomon started to tear at her opponent's clothes. Kari watched in horror as her partner became belligerent and felt something snap inside of her._

'_You cannot allow your partner to win.' Kari looked around, trying to find the source of the voice._

"_Who just said that?" Kari thought, finally realizing she was the only who could hear the voice._

'_Your mind said it.'_

"_Great. I now have a voice in my head telling me what to do."_

'_Just do it.'_

"_Fine." Kari then looked at her partner."Angewomon!"This isn't worth it."  
_

_Angewomon just stood there and ignored Kari.  
_

"_Well it look like somebody finally has some sense within them."MoonLilithmon responded._

**_Dark Moon Blaze! _**

_A violet orb appeared in both hands and she threw them at her opponent, this caused the orbs to shatter and release a flaming wave beam each._

"_I'll f****** get you for that, you f****** cannon fodder of a demon!" Angewomon shouted as she said the one word you angels speak. A second later, she was struck by lightning and reverted back into Nyaromon._

"_That means I win, right?" MoonLilithmon questioned as she reverted back into BlackGatomon._

"_Yes." Davis answered, looking at the victor."Take your pick." The  
_

"_I'll take Davis and Veemon." The Black Cat happily explained. TK looked at her. He could tell Davis and Veemon's "master" was purposely acting fake to hide something, but what? That question would have to wait, for Davis and Veemon were gone…_

The sound of footsteps was slowly getting louder. The Digidestined all turned to see who was coming towards them. A mix of emotions came upon them.

"Hi Guys!" A familiar voice shouted. There stood a very much alive Davis and Veemon with some girl following right behind. She wore a metallic sapphire blue dress and leather sandals. This was complimented by her blue eyes and blonde hair. Nothing had changed, except for Davis now being a few inches taller and around his neck was a tag containing a dark blue crest with a helmet icon similar to the one Magnamon wears."How's everyone doing?"

"Have fun." Ken remarked, the duo making their way to the subway.

"Can we all just be buddies and friends?!" The girl added, her glance turning towards Davis.

"Do I have to remind you there are my bad friends, Varia?" Davis explained.

"If those are your bad friends, then who are your good friends?" Varia questioned as Ace whispered something to her. "In that case, time to fight?"

"Yep." Davis answered as he pulled out a 2h Dao broadsword out of thin air. The weapon appeared to be made of only metal. Varia did the same but instead pulled out a pair of gladius's out of thin air. Unlike Davis's weapon, her's was made from some kind of crystal and moss. All around them, digimon were digivolving to their max stages.

"Should I do the same, Davis?" Veemon asked, his glance turning to Davis.

"Yes, show them how much you've grown!" Davis shouted, pulling out his dark blue and silver D3.

**Veemon warp digivolve too… UlforceVeedramon!**

Where Veemon once stood, stood a knight in blue armor. He stood probably at least 7ft tall and looked ready to kick some ass.

"UlforceVeedramon?" Izzy thought, pulling out the digimon analyzer.

**UlforceVeedramon**

**Mega Level, Vaccine**

**Special Moves: Ray of Victory, Ulforce Saber**

**.**

**WarGreymon: I believe a Royal Knight will be worthy of us.  
**

"Well that was helpful." Joe sarcastically responded. "Maybe we can find something out about the other one that might be actually helpful. Izzy pulled out the analyzer once again and looked.

**Scorceressmon**

**? Level, ?**

**Special Moves: Unknown**

**.**

**Varia: Kind of a paradox aint it? No mystery here!  
**

"Who wrote these entries?" Izzy shouted at the air, hoping for a response."Because whoever did, these were the worst I've ever read!" Silence filled the area. For some reason, Izzy decided that was the best course of action. A few seconds later, some girl appeared. She was dressed in a forest green cloak with a hood attached. The cloak covered almost all of her body, leaving two

"Tell me what your complaint is." The Girl asked as her overly cheerful voice became degrading to Izzy.

"The digimon analyzer entries don't make any sense!" Izzy complained as the Girl just watched.

"The final step of the complaint process is…"The Girl's overly cheerful voice changing to something much crueler."I whack you over the head with a baseball bat."

"I don't think that's how the complaint process is supposed to work…"Izzy pleaded as the Girl whacked him over the head before teleporting away.

"Continue on." Davis remarked.

**Celestial Arrow!**

**Gate of Destiny!**

**Vulcan's Hammer!**

**Wing Flame!**

**Horn Buster!**

**Tail Hammer!**

**Blast Rings!**

**Terra Force!**

**Metal Wolf Claw!**

One would think the combined attack power of 2 champions, 5 ultimates and three megas would at least make some kind of damage against a human, a mega and an unknown. After all the dust created from the attacks cleared, Davis, UlforceVeedramon and Varia were still standing there.

**Ray of Victory!**

**Moon: Snake!**

The beam was similar to Angemon's Hand of Fate, except this beam was much bigger and hurt a whole lot more. The Digidestined were so distracted by UlforceVeedramon Ray of Victory, they didn't notice the dark purple snake made of darkness coming towards Angewomon.

"Get away from me!" Angewomon shouted as the snake grabbed onto the holy ring around her right leg. A few seconds later, the snake disappeared and the ring disintegrated. The sudden lost in power felt weird and draining, causing her to revert back to Gatomon. Not a second later, Davis, UlforceVeedramon and Varia dashed towards their opponents, weapons ready.

"Is that a beam saber?" Cody asked, his glance fixed on UlforceVeedramon.

"Yes it is, my friend." UlforceVeedramon shouted as he used that very weapon to defeat Ankylomon in a series of quick slashes. In the background, Davis fought against both MagnaAngemon and WarGreymon simultaneously without breaking much of a sweat.

"How is this even possible?! Tai shouted as WarGreymon was thrown so hard at MagnaAngemon causing them to both revert back to Tokomon and Koromon.

**Wind: Bird!**

A few seconds later, Varia was in floating in the air dodging flame birds and lasers.

"Come and get me!" Varia taunted as both Aquilamon and Garudamon flew straight towards her. Just as they were both going to collide with her, she jumped out of the way and they both rammed into each other and defeating two more digimon.

"Let's go." Davis explained as UlforceVeedramon reverted back to Veemon and Varia landed onto solid ground. They walked away from the hill, sheathing their weapons in the process.

"Hey! Come back!" Yolei shouted as she and the others watched Davis.

"How about for once, you come looking for me?" Davis suggested and kept walking.

"Come back here, you bastard!" TK shouted as Davis sheathed his broadswords. TK charged towards him and struck Davis multiple times.

"Why do you guys seem to jump to conclusions before you have the facts?" Davis accused as everybody's glances were fixed upon him."You have no evidence I'm here to kill you."

"You attacked us!" Sora responded as Davis laughed.

"Only because you guys reacted with digivolving to ultimate and Mega." Davis answered as light green leaves started to rain upon their partners. As the leaves touched them, their strength returned to them.

"What the heck is going on, Davis?!" Yolei accused as Davis turned.

"Round two, anyone?" Davis answered as the digimon redigivolved back to their max state.

"Then the lesson will be truly clear to you, won't it." TK responded as he punched Davis. As he did so, his hand was grabbed.

"I saved you from the Emperor, I was this world's last hope when MaloMyotismon had you guys stuck in the dream dimension, I'm the reason you guys are still alive. And yet I ask nothing of it." Davis lectured."Your response and the internet's, that I should be bashed and hated by all or that I'm the villain of all this." He released his grip off of TK's hand."I am no villain. All I'm only here to do is to make things right." as he said that, a dark blue outline appeared around.

"Davis, do you want me to take them on?" Varia asked as Davis nodded.

"Overdrive Mode activate." Davis remarked.

**Scorceressmon overdrive digivolve too...ExaltScorceressmon!**

**ExaltScorceressmon**

**Mega, ?**

**Special Moves: Still Unknown**

**Davis: So long and thanks for all the fish!  
**

Varia still stood there, now dressed in an armored version of her dress. Other than that, two stone runes circled around her. She quickly approached Davis, who whispered something into her ear.

"I will do so." Varia answered as she dashed towards them. Her oponents released their best attack at her, resulting in a huge projectile

**Holy: Shield!**

A golden shield instantly surrounded her, dispersing the damage. She dashed forward, and was heading straight towards Sora. A second later, Varia's left gladius was straight through her chest and she slumped to the ground.

"How could you?!" Matt shouted as he ran toward towards his deceased girlfriend. As he reached Sora's corpse, something caught his eye. On the roof of a nearby building, a figure draped in black watched. As he focused his gaze on the person, the person then teleported away. He looked down at the body and then to Varia.

"At the pyramid, did you put thought in your choice?" Varia answered as she sheathed her weapon and ran back to Davis. The three of them ran towards the apartments. The Digidestined just stood there."Once you realize that answer, things become clear."

"So now what?" Cody responded, looking at his injured partner.

"We hunt them down and bring them to justice." Tai announced as everybody walked away. But not before taking one final look at their fallen comrade."At least you people went looking for him."

"I don't remember why we did so." Yolei added and Veemon ran back over to them, throwing a dunce cap on her head.

* * *

She looked around her cage, waiting. She couldn't remember the last time she had saw the light of a day. She hugged what was left of her partner's body. Why her? Why not somebody else? She wished she knew the answers to those questions. Maybe it would bring peace to her one day…

Notes:

Now even more improved!


	2. The Emperor and the vandals

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Chapter 2

Emperor and Vandals

_For every win, comes a cost." –Kai, Hunters_

Ken fumbled with the door to his office. It had only been ten minutes since he left. Questions formed into his mind. Was it really right to just leave his friends? Why was Davis back and where was he for those five years? Most of all, why wouldn't this door open at all for him?

"You're turning the knob the wrong way." Wormmon explained as Ken looked down at the door knob. He had been turning the doorknob to the left.

"Thanks, Wormmon." Ken answered as he turned the knob to the right. That allowed him to finally open the door and entered his office. He headed over to his swivel chair and sat down, his gaze caught by something on his desk. Right in front of his laptop, was an ordinary inconspicuous flash drive with a note right beside it. He picked the note up and glanced at it.

Thanks for being my friends for the past couple years. This should make things worth it.

-Davis

"Thanks…" Ken added as he looked down at the flash drive. He wanted to look at the files on the drive, but he suddenly felt tired.

"So now what, Ken?" Wormmon asked, his gaze turning to Ken.

"I'm going to take a quick nap." He lied down on the bed in the office and pulled the covers up.

"Sounds good to me." the worm then climbed on top of the covers, possibly planning on doing the same." I don't really expect Yolei and Hawkmon to be back anytime soon."

* * *

_He was the Digimon Emperor now. For some reason, there was another person with him. He didn't remember there being another human with him when he was the Emperor. It was a girl, looked to be about 4'7 and 12 years old. She wore a dark blue dress and with black high heels. For some reason, that outfit went well with her long dark blue hair._

"_What is our next plan of attack, Emperor?" The girl questioned as the Emperor's gaze turned to her._

"_We grab some dark ring digimon and go out and destroy the digidestined, my Empress." The Emperor explained as they both released an evil laugh. Ken felt his stomach churn in disgust. In the background, a map of the digital world hung. The map had been divided into 16 by 16 squares. At least three-quarters of the map was shaded in. As The Emperor looked at the map, the dream faded away._

* * *

"What did I just see?" Ken thought as The Digimon Emperor appeared right in front of him. The boy's outfit hadn't changed, just a gray jumpsuit with the dark blue cape and gold glasses to go with it.

"You saw the past, stupid." the emperor taunted and woke Wormmon up in the process.

"I'm up." Wormmon greeted as his gaze turned to The Digimon Emperor. He slithered back in disbelief. "Am I just seeing things now?"

"You're not the only one." Ken responded as he gazed upon The Emperor. "What do you want with me now?"

"So that's going to be the way this conversation is going to go." Ken and Wormmon just looked at him, possibly debating in their head how this was even possible.

"What did you even expect?" the emperor's face formed into a cocky grin as he watched the digidestined of kindness attempt to rationalize the whole situation.

"I kind of expected you to kick me out, Kenny-boy?" the emperor taunted as he headed through the door and exploded into dust.

"No… It can't be…" Ken thought as he headed over to the computer. He had thought this whole emperor ordeal had ended after they had destroyed MaloMyotismon. Now here it was, driving up to the surface. He grabbed the flash drive and plugged it in.

* * *

"Is this the place?"a cloaked figure asked, her gaze turning to the large building in front of them. For being in the middle of the jungle, the building stuck out like a sore thumb. It was a standard gray concrete building surrounded by a barbed wire fence. In other words, a building used by the government that didn't want people to know what was in there.

"Yep this is the place, Kage."a second voice added as the four others standing beside her stared at the building. All were dressed identically in cream colored cloaks with matching hoods covering the top half of their heads, similar to Gennai. They dashed towards a tree, making sure nobody saw them in the process. They promptly climbed up, not allowing any branches to stick into their cloaks. After climbing up, they jumped into the base and alerted all the guards to their location.

"Well that was brilliant." a third voice responded, as Kage pulled out a pair of kunai.

"Then we'll have to do this the fun way then, Briar." Kage added as the guards approached.

"Put your hands in the air, Intruders!" one of the guards shouted as Kage watched his actions. He could easily tell the guards were heavily armored and armed, judging from their assault rifles in their hands and the black bayonets hanging from belts.

"Bring it on." Kage taunted, motioning for the guard to come at him. the guard pulled out his pistol and fired at least a half-dozen shots as Kage just stood there. He then dashed forward, whacking his opponent with the small blades.

"Where you learn do that, kid?!" the guard asked as Kage looked at him.

"I taught myself." the guard gave him a confused look, as if this was the first time someone had actually attacked the place.

"That's theoretically impossible!" Kage kicked him to the ground as a big smile formed on his face.

"It doesn't truly matter." Briar responded as the five of them ran past the guards.

"Hey! Come back here this instant!" an entirely different guard shouted as he and the other guards gave chase.

"Maybe this will deter you for a while." Briar added and threw a brown seed at the feet of the guards. A few of the laughed, some even joked that this was all a simulation just to test them. The joking around quickly ended as the seed sprouted into a massive vine and entangled all who

"Well I guess that worked." a third voice added as they ran closer towards the building until something caught their eyes. Outside the building, were a few fully stocked vending machines. Why some fool would design a government building that way is anyone's guess.

"Frost, were still not in the building yet." Briar responded as she inspected the vending machines.

"Bang, do you think you can get these babies open?" the fourth and final voice questioned as she turned and looked at the third person.

"Not a problem, Ember." Bang answered as he strapped a grenade to each of the vending machines.

"We should probably stand back." Kage advised as Bang pulled the pins on the grenades and they took a quick step back. The grenades went off and allowed access to the spoils of the vending machines. The five of them quickly gorged themselves on cans of choke and assorted varieties of chips and headed into the building. Almost immediately, they had at least 20 assault rifles pointed right at them.

"I guess we aren't welcome here." Ember responded as a tiny flame appeared in her hand. She threw it and alight aflame the guards around them. The guards screamed in pain as their bodies were incinerated to their bones.

"Ember…" He looked over at the girl and over to the smoldering corpses."That was an overuse of force."

"I'm sorry." Ember answered."I didn't mean to do that, I just want to pay them back for what they did to us."

"We all do, Ember." Briar explained."But now is not the time for that."

They headed towards the hallway and noticed the huge amount of doors on both sides. Briar ran over to one of the doors in the middle of the hall. For some reason, she knew this was the wrong door. The rest of the group headed

As she opened the door, she was shocked. It was a lab of some sorts, with the clean white walls and the high tech, state of the art equipment. That wasn't what pissed her off so much. What did, was the red haired boy dressed in a labcoat and a syringe of mysterious liquid in hand. He was injecting something into a woman. As she quietly approached, painful memories surfaced.

_She stood in the in the windowless room, waiting there. She had been given an instruction. If she waited long enough, she would get a large basket to share with her friends. Eventually, a young man dressed in a cream colored cloak walked in. He had short brown hair and looked ready to punch something. In his hands, was a clear syringe containing a mysterious liquid._

_"When do I get my candy?" She asked as the man laughed. Her gaze focused upon the syringe, curious of it's mysterious contents._

_"After this shot." The man explained as he lightly tapped the needle into her left arm and injected the shot. Her eyelids grew heavy as her body felt as if someone had set it aflame..._

She pushed the memories back and inched closer to the boy, as she saw the full extent of what was happening. The woman was no longer human. Her skin was a dark green and her hair now just withering, pale white petals. Her fingers now just vines with her nails just small leaves. All that was left of her feet were a set of thin brown roots.

"Stop this!" she shouted, causing the boy to turn around.

"Says who?" the boy responded, the syringe still in his hands.

"I do." a rapier made from a tree branch formed within her right hand. The boy only laughed and continued with his original task."What's so f****** funny to you?"

"The fact that you truly believe that you can be the hero in this grand moment." the boy looked at her, unaware of his actions. "When all you truly are is a villain that's pretending to be doing the right thing."

Briar watched his motions as she got madder.

"You're wrong." she moved the rapier closer towards the boy, possibly ready to kill the person.

"No. You're the one wrong in this situation." the boy was possibly delusional, judging from the variety of wacky hand motions he was making. "This is for the good of the scientific community! If you release her, all my research would be ruined!"

"This isn't science, it's taboo here." Briar responded, the rapier in her hand now right on the boy's throat.

"Go ahead and kill me." A taunting grin formed on his face as their gazes met."Now we can truly see what side you bleed for."

"All that truly decides whether I'm a hero or villain…" the boy cracked an another cocky smile as her eyes lit up."…Is the color of my heart."

She pushed the boy onto the ground and headed over to the woman. The boy had her trapped in some glass cage, only allowing for a small amount of artificial sunlight in. She looked at the woman and noticed new details. The woman wore a dress of withering green leaves. The only other thing of any worth was the thing the woman was holding tight to her chest. It was a palmon, but no longer alive. Yet, it hadn't turned into a digi-egg. "Are you all right?" The woman's head turned as the silence creeped in.

"What are you doing?!" the boy shouted as he ran over to Briar.

"Freeing somebody that deserved to live free." Briar responded and noticed the boy's digivices. She lowered her rapier and stabbed it into the device, causing it to explode. She then slashed the glass, causing it to shatter into a million pieces. "Go, while you still have time!" The woman quickly glanced at her and crawled out of the cage.

"Thenks." The woman answered and ran down the hallway. Questions circled within Briar's mind. Why did history have to repeat itself? Who was that boy, and why was he doing to that girl? Finally, where were her teammates? Thankfully, the last question answered itself extremely easily as Kage poked his head in.

"What the heck were you doing?" Kage questioned as Briar ran up to him.

"I was solving an injustice." Briar answered.

"That's the problem." Kage added as he looked at Briar."One of these days, you're going to get yourself killed trying to solve of these so-called "injustices"." He then turned and left the room with Briar following right behind.

"This is the last door." Bang responded, taping a few sticks of tnt to the door.

"Time to claim our prize then." Kage added as Bang set the explosives off. What followed next was only the door being blown off by the explosives.

"Hey! Did you just blow up the door of my office?!" A man accused as they all turned around. Standing before them, was Tai Kamiya.

"Didn't expect we would cross paths with you, Tai Kamiya." Kage greeted as Tai took a step back.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?!" the figures began to pull and tear the office apart.

"We are the Dark Blades." Tai got out of the way and only watched."We're here to take back what was taken from us."

"That still doesn't answer my second question." Kage looked at the digidestined of courage and laughed.

"You'll probably figure it out eventually." he started to smash Tai's desk to pieces.

"You're under arrest." the digidestined snapped the cuffs onto the boy, only for him to snap through the metal circles.

"You're in the government, man." Tai merely stood there, unsure how to react. "I think you'll probably have a new desk by tomorrow."

As the wreckage got smaller and smaller, something finally caught his eye. In the rubble were six gray Digivices. Kage quickly grabbed them and motioned for his teammates to follow.

"Is that it?" Tai watched the Dark Blades run back down the hallway. This wasn't the time for this kind of stuff, but he would have to let it go for now. The time would eventually come that he would get answers. And yet a hollow feeling of emptiness followed. He made a quick glance behind himself.

"Your destiny is complete, redeemed one." a figure whispered as the digidestined faced forward."You shall be rewarded soon enough."

* * *

"Honey! I'm home!" Yolei shouted as she looked around. She placed the groceries down on the table and released her grip on Poromon. She looked around, finding Ken was nowhere in her sight. "Where did you go this time?" She headed towards the computer room but something caught her eye. Right next to the groceries was a piece of paper.

"I'm coming!" Ken shouted and ran over to Yolei, who was now looking down at the paper. "When did this get here?"

"I'm not sure, but it seems like it's some kind of plan." Yolei answered as she looked the paper over.

* * *

It felt weird to be back here again for her. Maybe it was people. Maybe it was the place she was coming back to. But all that didn't matter. She was on a job, and that was all that really mattered. As she walked down the halls of the airport, a shadow followed right beside her.

'Are you ready to do this, master?" the shadow asked as the girl looked back at it.

"Yes. It's time to teach that b**** a lesson." the girl responded, pulling out a crumpled photo from her pocket. The picture was that of an extremely young Kari Kamiya. They continued on their way, as if nothing was wrong…

* * *

Notes:

Not much changed, other than a new flashback.

.

Next Time: Temporary Castration! Evil Plant Creatures! And disunity!


	3. Visions

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Chapter 3

Visions

The world was a different place to Kari Kamiya. Some minutes it was just normal everyday life within the green walls and blue carpet she called her room, and then the next minute she was found herself in a palace of marble walls and golden floors. This wasn't helped by the annoying voice in her head along with its random insights on everything around her.

'Why don't you like it?'

"Because you're in my head." Kari thought as a bright blinding light overcame her vision.

'Are you sure?'

She found herself back in the palace once again. After taking a deep breath, she made a quick glance down at herself. Instead of the typical outfit she normally wore, she was dressed in a loose flowing black dress and tan sandal heels.

"Because that is the likely explanation." she looked down at her hands, finding a faded and blurry photo. It was her, but something was off. She had been sitting on a white plastic chair on a balcony somewhere, possibly. But the last time she checked, the sky didn't have a cyan greenish hue and for some reason, Tai wasn't there with her. The Kari in the picture was dressed in her new outfit and didn't really look human. She couldn't really put her finger on it. Her younger looked right,

'And yet how do you explain that?'

"You're just messing with my mind."

'If that is what you believe.'

Her d-terminal suddenly went off and snapped herself back to reality. It took her a few minutes possibly due to all the miscellaneous junk and nick-nacks that had accumulated on the As she searched, her gaze focused upon something else. Sitting on a shelve above her desk was a small digital clock. For some reason, the clock didn't tell the time, instead was counting down to something.

5:7:09:25

She finally found her d-terminal and turned the device on. The device booted up and she flipped over to the email app.

_Kari,_

_We found some kind of "plan" thing and decided to bring the gang together to figure out the plan._

_-Yolei_

'Let's go!'

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Kari thought as she took a deep breath. First the funeral, now this. She just didn't get it. First, Davis shows up after disappearing for five years. And now, it seemed like things were going to fall apart. Supposedly, Mimi had resurfaced after disappearing. Now, the voice had begun to be asshole. At this point, she was sure anything could and probably would happen to them.

'No, but I still give it anyway.'

As she placed the d-terminal in her pocket, as a loud bang sounded off and a bullet dug itself into the wall.

"Kari, are you all right?" TK shouted as he ran over to her. Her vision was focused on the palace only she could see. "Kari, are you all right?"

"Sorry, I got distracted." Kari answered as they left the room and headed down the hallway. Unlike Kari's bedroom, In the living room, Patamon and Gatomon were watching TV. Some guy with a short ponytail was battling some weird creature that resembled a lion.

"Come on, guys!" The digimon looked at them, oblivious to the current situation.

"But the episode of Fullmetal Alchemist we were watching just got really good!" Patamon responded as Gatomon dragged him off the couch. The orange winged pig pounded its paws against the carpet as he was pulled over to his master.

"Let's go." Gatomon added as she walked over to her owner, curious of the next location.

"Where are we going?" the pig somehow managed to shove himself in TK's jacket. Sadly, TK noticed him and pulled him out of there. The group made their way out of the Kamiya's apartment and into the hallway.

"Ken's and Yolei's place." Kari explained as they were met with Davis Motomiya and his harem.

"Hi guys." Davis greeted as the black cat and Varia stood beside him with Veemon bringing up the rear.

"The meeting is for people that actually aren't traitors or untrustworthy people." TK responded as he felt a sharp pain in his privates.

"That feels appropriate for you." The black cat answered as she removed her butterfly swords out of TK's privates. Her eyes lit up and she jumped up and down." I just ruined a shipping! I just ruined a shipping!"

"What did you just do?" Kari asked as Davis looked at the black cat.

""That's my secret dick-cutting technique." the black cat merely laughed and watched the digidestined of hope."It shuts the fanboys and fangirls of you bland people up for a while."

"Where did you learn that?" Davis whispered as Varia giggled.

"Time is funny thing, my friend." a siren sounded and a troll in an officer uniform appeared in front of them. "Man, somebody really wants to ruins my fun."

"The black cat, you're under arrest for shipping destruction!" the troll explained as he grabbed the black cat."Your punishment is the taking of your pudding cup and spoon and repairing of one dick."

"I actually have a pudding cup?!" the black cat exclaimed as she repaired TK's privates.

"It doesn't matter!" the troll then exploded into a cloud of smoke, leaving them to their own devices.

'Well, that was extremely weird and perverted.'

"Do you think I even care?" Kari thought as the foursome walked away. As they did so, Cody ran towards them with a bruised Armadillomon following behind. In his hands was a stick sword usually used in kendo. Cody charged towards Davis and his weapon was immediately knocked back down the hallway.

"Is it a "pick on Davis" day?" Davis responded as Kari, TK and Cody froze."No it f****** isn't."

The threesome and their digimon then quickly climbed down the stairs and down to the lobby.

'Well, that was awkward.' Kari only groaned as the other threesome headed to the elevator. They were quickly dropped down to the lobby and headed to the subway. Cody hid Armadillomon in Kari's backpack as they walked out. As they got out there, Davis just took a quick glance at them but didn't say anything. In the past few hours, the media had gotten word of the mysterious disappearance of Mimi Tachikawa from a nameless informant. Because of this, many of the digimon that were living in Minato had gone into hiding. So, the media ran in and in typical media fashion, were pointing fingers at people and looking for a scoop.

"Why has the disappearance of Mimi Tachikawa taken so long to surface?"

"Why has this been kept a secret for so long?"

"Do you know where Mimi is at the moment?"

None of them wanted to hear another word out of the media. As they pushed their way through the media, a gunshot rang off and everybody cowered. Thankfully, the gunshot caused the media to scramble away from them except for one girl. She was probably two year older than them but about the same height as they were. She was dressed in a green kimono and her brown hair hung down to her knees. Beside her was a plant digimon similar to a palmon, but had light green skin and a purple flower sprouting out of its head.

"What do you want?" TK questioned as the girl watched them.

"The Truth." the girl responded as the digidestined looked at her. "My name is Sachiko Tachikawa, Mimi's younger cousin."

At that moment, Davis's d-terminal went off and he pulled it out. After taking a quick glance at whatever was sent to him, he cracked a cocky smile.

"Why are none of you answering me?!" Sachiko responded as Kari looked away from her.

"Because we don't know." Kari answered as Sachiko laughed.

"You're all liars" Aruraumon growled at them as a second flash came over the digdestined of light. She found herself in a bustling garden full of diverse plants and trees. Her outfit had changed back to the dress and sandal heels with one new addition. Matching black opera gloves covered the majority of her arms, but revealed a set of sharp black claws instead of nails.

'Welcome back.'

She balled her hand up, tired of the voice and it's teleporting flashes.

"Why have you brought me here?!" Kari accused as she shook her fist at her taunter.

"My, my, my." A voice whispered and she turned around. A shadowy figure stood right in front of her, curious of her presence."So, she has chosen a new one."

"Who are you?" Kari whispered as the figure giggled.

"You can call I... a mistake." the figure answered and walked away."All me ask, keep on eye on kitty."

"Kitty?" the figure walked away, humming something under her breath and faded away. She took a deep breath as she was returned to the plaza along with her normal clothes. She hadn't been gone for too long, judging from the arguing occurring between TK and Sachiko.

"Aruraumon, make them talk." Sachiko responded as a green lotus tattoo on Sachiko's neck started to glow.

"Great, a marked one." The black cat responded and equipped her butterfly swords.

"A marked one?" TK responded as Davis looked at him.

"About a year before you guys went to the digital world," Davis explained. "Supposedly, some guy kidnapped a whole bunch of children, giving them a colored mark for some reason corresponding ."

"You just made that s*** up." the boy of hope debated Davis's answer in his head for about ten seconds before coming to a conclusion."That or you got it from a comic book."

TK expected a quick slash to a non-valuable body part but got nothing out of it.

"Aruraumon, digivolve." Sachiko explained as Aruraumon started to glow a forest green color.

**Aruraumon warp digivolve too… DarkRosemon!**

TK pulled out the analyzer tool Izzy had built for them and pointed it at DarkRosemon.

**DarkRosemon**

**Mega, Virus**

**Special Moves: Unknown**

**.**

**The author: No data is known about this digimon except its one of the evil ones.**

"Well that was useless" TK responded as Patamon flew out of TK's jacket.

"I guess the party is over." Varia said as she opened Kari's backpack up and allowed Armadillomon and Gatomon out. A second later, she then pulled out a leather-bound tome."Let's give magic a chance this time."

Varia opened the tome up and revealed the page showing DarkRosemon's data.

**DarkRosemon**

**Mega, Virus**

**Special Moves: Dark Rose Whip, Dark Temptation**

**.**

**Varia: Basically, what happens when plants go bad.**

"Well, that was useless." TK explained as he held out his D-3.

"In that case," the black cat explained as she was surrounded by a beam of light. "Cover me for the moment."

"You heard her." Davis added as the other three chosen also held their D-3's out.

**Veemon semi-warp digivolve too… AeroVeedramon!**

**Gatomon digivolve too… Angewomon!**

**Patamon digivolve too… Angemon!**

**AeroVeedramon**

**Ultimate, Vaccine**

**Special Moves: V-Wing Blade, Dragon Impulse**

**.**

**Davis: Veemon hasn't had anything to eat yet.  
**

**Celestial Arrow!**

In the place of the blackgatomon, now stood a teenage girl about the same age as Kari. She was dressed in a violet Lolita dress with multiple black and violet petticoats. What little skin from the waist down she did show, were covered with black fishnet stockings. Her arms were covered with the same thing, but revealed a set of long blackish purple nails on each hand. Long black hair stretched down all the way down to her waist and a pair of dark blue eyes stared towards them.

"So do you have a name?" Kari asked as the girl drew a quick circle out of black chalk.

"All I heard was "I'm so boring and bland that I deserve to be stabbed repeatedly"." the girl responded as she finished the chalk circle and slammed her hands down upon the circle. The circle glowed and the one and only, LadyDevimon appeared.

"Mistress what ha-" LadyDevimon explained as Angewomon's focus changed to her.

"Sorry about that." the girl responded as she dashed forward towards DarkRosemon. As she did that, Davis equipped his dao broadsword and dashed with her. In the background, Angemon was spamming his Hand of Fate attack to no effect.

"You realize that Gatomon no longer has her tail ring?" Cody remarked as TK ignored him.

**Dark Temptation!**

DarkRosemon released a shower of black rose petals at them, doing some damage to the digimon.

**Megaton Press!**

Ankylomon jumped into the air and landed on DarkRosemon.

"That's the way, Angemon!" TK shouted as Cody pulled out his kendo stick blade and whacked TK with it. "What was that for?!"

"Why do you want Davis and that girl to lose?!" Cody accused as TK continued to ignore him.

"Because Davis was always F****** traitor, that's why." TK shouted as Davis and The girl stopped and dashed backwards towards them as AeroVeedramon tried to use V-Wing Blade on DarkRosemon to no effect.

"Davis is our friend and I believe he has reasons for all of this!" An outline of yellowish gold appeared around him. "And no matter what, reason's are all I need!"

As he said that, a tag and light yellow crest appeared in his left hand. He opened his palm up revealing the crest which showed a shield with a sword going across it. "Are you ready for this, Ankylomon?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be!" Ankylomon shouted as Cody held out his D-3 once more.

**Ankylomon digivolve too…GrandAnkylomon!**

**GrandAnkylomon**

**Ultimate, Vaccine**

**Special Moves: Grand Rock Smash, Grand Hammer Slam**

**.**

**Varia: This only took, I don't know... about 13 years.**

Ankylomon now stood at least two feet taller and his body size doubled. His tail hammer now looked more like wrecking ball than something you would see on an animal.

"Hey GrandAnkylomon!" AeroVeedramon shouted as Ankylomon looked at him."Let's work together and combine our attacks!"

"I think that's probably the best idea!" GrandAnkylomon responded as he looked at AeroVeedramon.

**Dark Rose Whip!**

**Dragon Impulse!**

**Grand Rock Smash!**

GrandAnkylomon banged his tail against the ground causing rocks to fling forward into the dragon impulse attack as Angemon was still using his Hand of Fate attack to no effect. This then caused the two attacks to become one super attack and actually do some damage to DarkRosemon. Sachiko then yawned and DarkRosemon reverted back into Aruraumon.

"This has gotten too boring for me." Sachiko responded as TK shook his fist in the air."So I'm going to leave you morons and plan my next move."

A portal opened under their feet, causing the two to disappear.

"We'll get them next time." Davis answered as all the digimon reverted back except LadyDevimon and Angewomon who were still having their little catfight. Davis whacked both of them and caused Angewomon to revert back to Gatomon and LadyDevimon to disappear. The Girl quietly approached Cody and then whispered something into his ear.

"What did she tell you?" TK accused as Cody laughed.

"It's a secret to everybody."Cody answered as TK stormed off with Patamon following him close behind.

"Let's get going." the girl responded as two pairs of handcuffs were snapped around her arms."What is the meaning of this?!"

"You're considered a criminal." TK explained as he showed them the arrest warrant for the girl.

"It's nice to see those who saw me as their puppet as a legitimate threat." the girl remarked as they headed towards the subway."Ken and Yolei are waiting for us, and it's best not to be late."

* * *

"What are we going to do now?" the shadow asked, looking at its partner.

"We follow them to wherever there going!" the girl said as she looked through her scope on the gun.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" the shadow added as the girl calculated her jump.

"Of course it is." the girl answered as she jumped to the next rooftop.

"In that case, it's going to be a long journey." the shadow groaned as the girl jumped from building to building. She looked down at her watch. On it was 4:0:0:0 and quickly ticking down.

* * *

"Why does Cody get to be the hero this time?" TK shouted as he banged his fist against a wall. "Why don't I get to be the hero this f****** time for once?!"

"TK, you'll get your chance eventually." Patamon explained as TK slapped him away with his right hand.

"But I want it now!" TK shouted as Patamon noticed something weird about TK. On his right hand, was a purple mark. The purple mark started to slowly grow but neither gave any concern…


	4. An Unlikely Friendship of Light and Dark

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Chapter 4

The Unlikely Friendship of Light and Darkness

_"There is no need to be a famous hero. There is no need to demand the respect of others. Using such things to reproof yourself, and resent others… looking at others with jealousy… You do not have to do this. Even if others do not acknowledge it, you only need to act in a way that you can be proud of yourself! Because you yourself are your greatest fan! If you can love yourself… that love will cheer you on for the rest of your life."- Monomi, Super Dangan Ronpa 2_

The wait was unbearable for her. Maybe it was her true distrust of all public transport, or the fact that she was a "prisoner" to the two buffoons that were somehow considered more superior and interesting to her. But, she felt happy for herself.

"Can you please remove these stupid handcuffs off of me?" the girl demanded as her gaze focused on Kari.

"Wouldn't that allow you to go around and do things that people would call anarchy?" Kari responded and looked away from her "prisoner".

'I think you should allow her to run free.'

"Do you think I need your opinion in all of this?" she thought as the girl watched the train tracks.

'No. But I still point it out anyhow.'

"Possibly." the girl remarked as Kari looked away and she slipped both sets of handcuffs off. "You really have underestimated my abilities."

'Well I guess it didn't matter.'

"Why did you even ask for me to take the cuffs off?"

'Oh shut up.'

'I told you this would happen. But what did you tell me? "Oh it's going to be all right." Bullshit.'

'You need to calm down.'

'I don't care.' the girl looked at her, causing a chill to run down Kari's spine. Kari quickly looked down at herself. The girl had slipped one set of cuffs onto her wrists and the other set was around her legs, preventing Kari from moving. In front of them, laid the train tracks."What do you plan on doing with me?"

"Simple. I plan to throw you onto the train tracks." the girl answered.

"Doesn't that seem stupid to do?" Kari answered as the girl pressed he right hand against Kari's stomach, leaving a violet pawprint behind.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, fake." the girl explained as she made a hologram appeared in her hand."I'm a part-time assassin, and you're a very wanted girl."

"You planned this, didn't you?" Kari accused as her captor laughed.

"Have you already forgotten, Priestess? I am one of the darkness. The one who can easily set things in motion and simultaneously destroy the things you hold precious. In other words, you should have seen this coming from miles away, "Kari"." the girl explained as she kicked Kari onto the tracks."This is the only way."

Kari attempted to fiddle with the handcuffs. If she was lucky, she could get herself free and kick her opponent's ass.

"Help, This crazy woman has thrown me onto the train tracks!" she glanced all around, looking for anybody to save her. TK and the other chosen along their digimon went to grab snacks for them and were nowhere in sight. It was only she and a crazy person in that part of the subway.

"Tick Tock, the train is coming." the girl taunted as Kari gritted her teeth. Why was she the one this happened to? Couldn't this crazy girl blackgatomon thing have done this to someone else?

'It's because of me, Kari.'

"Thanks a lot." she continued to fiddle with the handcuffs, hoping to free her wrists. She would not allow her opponent to win, no matter what it took for her to win. "At the very least, you could explain what the heck is going on."

'Are you sure, Kari?'

"I guess." she didn't care at that point. Being ran over by a train didn't sound that fun at the moment.

'But by doing so, there is a consequence.'

"Whatever." the train was just about to come around the bend as a golden outline appeared around Kari.

"I will not allow the darkness to use me as their plaything!" she shouted as everything suddenly stopped.

"Good job, "Kari"." the girl congratulated as she made the handcuffs disappear. "You passed the test."

"What test?" Kari responded as she noticed she was back on the platform.

'She was testing the both of us.'

"Let's just end this now, priestess." the girl shouted as she threw a familiar object onto the floor. It was a flatbow, similar to the one Angemon and Angewomon used once in season 1."Only one of us can walk out of this possible battle, alive."

At that moment, time just suddenly returned to normal.

"Let's do this then." Kari answered as she realized what she just said. The girl only stood there, waiting for something.

"Go ahead and shoot me." the girl taunted as she stood there perfectly still. Kari looked at her and hesitated. She could have easily shot her opponent for a variety of reasons, but could

'End that right this instance.'

"No... I just can't." she fumbled with the bow some more. "Other than she pushing me onto the tracks, she hasn't done me anything wrong.'"

'She's a potential threat that must be destroyed, Kari.'

"The world is not black and white! Give her a chance and she'll show her true colors!" Kari dropped the bow to the ground as the girl sheathed her daggers.

"You can keep the bow." the girl explained as Kari strung the bow around her chest."Also, let's keep this our little secret."

"I'm totally fine with that, Whoever you are." Kari answered as the rest of the gang ran up to them.

"So when does our train leave?" Varia asked as Davis looked down at the ticket.

"In a few minutes, Varia." Davis answered as he handed some cotton candy to The girl. The Train eventually came and they came aboard. They quickly took their seats and it headed off.

'I still think you should have killed her.'

"She's not your puppet, Harbinger.' Kari quickly turned and noticed the girl waving.

"So you decided to join our conversation, I'm guessing." the girl only smiled, quite happy with herself.

'Yep.' she stared towards her, trying to figure out the reason for the smile.

'But, why?'

'Even know we our on opposite sides, I believe we work together to our goals.'

"Kari, are you all right?" TK asked as Kari looked at him.

"Yeah TK... I'm all right." Kari quickly answered as she looked around. TK was right next to her, while everyone else was scattered all around. She got up from her seat and sat down next to the girl.

"What do you want?" the girl remarked as Kari looked at her.

"Who are you?" Kari asked as the girl fell to the floor, laughing. After doing that for a few seconds, she got back up into her seat and regained her composure.

"I have many names and identities across many universes. In some, I'm you. In others, I'm Davis. A few, I'm some girl named Serena with a bunch of hybrid demon lords. In truth, I have no name for other people have given me a name already."

"Then what is it?" Kari added as the girl looked at her.

"My name is..." As the girl was about to say her name, the train suddenly screeched to a stop.

"This is your conductor speaking. For some reason, some mechanical bird woman thing has decided to attack the train." the conductor explained as Davis and the girl equipped their weapons.

"Time for battle." Davis shouted as he motioned for the rest of them to follow behind.

'This is your chance. Destroy the darkness once and for all.'

'No. That girl is my friend!' Kari pulled the bow off of her and held it in her hands. She wouldn't be afraid now. Whether this "mechanical bird woman" was another assassin or something else that held a grudge against them, she would fight.

"Are you ready, Gatomon?" Kari asked as Gatomon nodded. They quickly ran out of the train and into the tunnel.

"Appear! LadyDevimon!" The girl shouted after drawing a chalk summoning circle on the wall of the tunnel. She then slammed her hands onto the circle, causing LadyDevimon to appear.

"You called?" LadyDevimon greeted as Gatomon groaned.

"Kari, digivolve me so I can kick her ass." Gatomon ordered as Kari ignored her.

"No, you can just wait." Kari answered as they headed forward in the tunnel. For being a tunnel, it was failing at it's job extremely. The tunnel was bright enough to very easily read a newspaper while standing against one of the two marble walls.

"Polly want a cracker?" Davis joked as a cold, metallic screech pierced the silence of the area.

"If by cracker, you mean fingers." a voice answered as a silver humanoid Biyomon with one of those wind-up keys on her back. Her skin was covered with feathers, but looked like they had been made the metal equivalent of feathers. The "biyomon" did look extremely weird with all it's main feature's on a busty humanoid body.

"Duck!" Veemon shouted as the digidestined ducked as the "Biyomon" flew right at them, but then suddenly decided to fly back a little bit in order to watch them intently.

"What the heck is that?!" Cody responded as Varia pulled her tome out.

**ClockworkBiyomon**

**Rookie, Virus**

**Special Moves: Clockwork Bite, Clockwork Twister**

**Varia: ClockworkBiyomon are a rare variant of Biyomon that are created in tinkershops and labs instead of being found out in the wild. Due to that, they must spread their infection  
**

"I'm guessing we don't want to find out the effects of Clockwork Bite." Veemon asked as Varia nodded.

"It doesn't matter what the effects of a certain attack are." Davis explained." We need to defeat it, in order to move on." As Davis started to approach ClockworkBiyomon, Kari stopped him.

"The girl and I will take ClockworkBiyomon on." Kari announced as Davis looked at the girl.

"I am totally fine with that." The girl answered as the two of them and their partners dashed towards ClockworkBiyomon.

"I truly expected The Ancient Ones to have more sense." ClockworkBiyomon taunted."You really expect only two people can truly defeat me, a rookie digimon with the power of a mega?!"

"If your a rookie digimon with the power level of a mega, why aren't you a mega digimon then?" The girl responded."That would make more sense than the current claim you have made."

"Why are you even questioning it! You're suppose to go with it until you have proved me wrong in that area!" ClockworkBiyomon complained as the Complaints girl appeared and whacked her over the head.

"Do you still remember your complaint, ClockworkBiyomon?" Complaints girl asked happily as ClockworkBiyomon nodded."Another satisfied customer in the books!"

She then teleported away as everybody else wondered what just happened.

"Let's do this, Kari." the girl encouraged, as Kari noticed she had not used air-quotes around her name.

"Agreed." Kari shouted as the golden outline appeared around her."We can do this!"

She pulled out her D-3. It was time.

**Gatomon corrupted digivolve too... Bastemon?**

"I don't think that's suppose to happen." Davis responded as he looked at Bastemon."Isn't Gatomon supposed to digivolve into Angewomon?"

"That's how it's suppose to work." TK added as LadyDevimon examined her.

**Bastemon**

**Ultimate, Virus**

**Special Moves: Helter Skelter, Vampire Dance**

**.**

**LadyDevimon: Of all the creatures of darkness, Bastemon is one of the weirdest darkness digimon I've ever seen. It's a belly-dancing cat anthro digimon thing... with vampiric powers. Her Helter Skelter and Vampire Dance are two attacks that are good to have on your side and not the enemies. Also, are we sure this isn't some fan digimon?**

"Bastemon is an actual digimon, LadyDevimon." Varia explained as LadyDevimon and Bastemon ran up to their masters.

"It doesn't matter what form Gatomon has become! The two of us can still win this!" Kari proclaimed as she cocked the bowstring back and fired the arrow that now appeared in the bowstring. An arrow flew and struck ClockworkBiyomon.

"Thank God. I was starting to get bored of your self-referencing!" ClockworkBiyomon announced as The girl jumped and stabbed her a few times.

**Evil Wing!**

**Helter Skelter!**

"And this the moment we cover our eyes with something." Davis explained, now wearing his goggles.

"Why?" TK questioned as he suddenly approached in a zombie-like fashion. Varia then ran up and slapped him hard, breaking him from his trance.

"Helter Skelter can easily bewitch digimon and weak-minded humans." Varia added as Patamon banged his head into a wall continuously. After volley and volley of attacks, ClockworkBiyomon started to suddenly slow down.

"Oh TK!" ClockworkBiyomon taunted. "I heard a friend died. A dummy that wasn't blonde, but she probably was!"

"Shut up!" TK shouted as the girl and Kari looked at each other.

"We need to finish this right now." Kari whispered as The girl nodded.

"I have an idea." the girl explained as she whispered something to Kari.

"Are you sure?" Kari answered as she fired an arrow at ClockworkBiyomon.

"Yep." the girl said as she threw Kari up into the air. As Kari flew through the air, she fired off one final arrow and landed safely. The arrow flew in slowmotion, until it reached it target. And in tradition weak-spot fashion, that being the spot where the head and the neck connect in the back.

"This isn't the last time we'll meet, digidestined."ClockworkBiyomon warned as she disappeared through a portal. The Conductor ran out from the front to join them as the girl, Davis and Kari removed their weapons from their hands.

"So who was one that made that bird woman thing go away?" Kari looked at the girl and nodded.

"I did sir." The girl answered as The conductor approached and Bastemon dedigivolved back into Gatomon.

"What is your name?" the conductor asked as The girl looked at him.

"Victoria." Victoria explained as everybody stood silent.

"Well Victoria, you have helped me out greatly." The conductor explained as they headed back onto the train.

"Victoria, why did you decide to tell them your name?" Davis asked as he looked at his partner.

"Because I expect the things that lie ahead for us, to be even crazier and weirder than my least dangerous secret." Victoria explained as LadyDevimon and Veemon sat down next to them.

"I see." Davis answered as Victoria cuddled with him.

"Kari is on our side, even if the priestess is not." Victoria added as she noticed Kari's skin become slightly tanner. She quickly pulled out a purple laptop and typed up an email as the train started back up again.

"Next Stop! Tamachi!" Davis shouted as the train sped away...

* * *

They stared at the screen, hoping for an explanation.

"What have we done?" Yolei weeped as they read through the entries.

"I'm truly surprised that after all of that we did, Davis was still happy enough to forgive us and be our friends." Ken added as he scrolled down to the bottom of the page."Yolei, there's only one more entry left and then we'll be done with this."

Instead of a diary entry, was a link. He clicked on the link and both Ken and Yolei read it through...

* * *

Notes:

A flatbow is a type of bow that has a straight rod instead of a curved one.

Just a few minor spelling and grammar changes this time around.


	5. Traitor

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Chapter 5

Traitor

"By the end of these coming days, you will be no more. Even then, everything has already been planned out to the t!"-The Empress, Hunters (Original)

Thankfully, nothing else of much interest happened after the train started up again. It only took them the rest of the hour to get to Tamachi. The group made their way out of the train, relieved that leg of their journey was now completed. Outside, they were greeted with the sprawling streets of the city and the occasion bit of greenery. But as they walked out, every digimon that was enjoying their day around the place suddenly disappeared, as if they were bring some evil disease with them.

"What's their problem?" LadyDevimon asked as everybody looked at her.

"I think you freaked all the in-training and rookie digimon out." Davis explained as LadyDevimon laughed.

"Of course I do!" LadyDevimon added as she struck a pose."I'm the anti-angewomon, stupid. But, everyone these days thinks the demon lords are heroes, so why not me?"

"You're an ultimate digimon." Patamon remarked as LadyDevimon resisted the urge to use the pig as a meal."Nobody uses ultimate digimon as partners."

"Cough, cough, Digimon Fusion." All she got were confused looks, all of which immediately forgot about her comment.

"I don't think people are going to listen to you." Cody explained as LadyDevimon focused her gaze on him."You sort of have a reputation for causing trouble."

"In my defense, I didn't want any part of the whole Daemon Corps thing." TK gave her a suspicious look."But they claimed they would spread some rumors about me if I didn't."

"Like what?" TK watched her, possibly trying to get something out of her.

"No comment." LadyDevimon gave the boy a cold glance and turned away.

"That still gives us no reason to trust you." LadyDevimon got up in TK's face, giving him a cocky glance.

"I could say the exact same thing about you stupid." TK pushed her away, possibly planning to kick her.

"Let go of my hand, you stupid demon!" LadyDevimon ran back over and threw him to the ground.

"You deserve it you stupid lucky boy!" Victoria pushed herself in between the two of them, preventing them fron fighting.

"That's enough, you two." Victoria explained as they continued on.

"Fine." TK grinned evilly at LadyDevimon. LadyDevimon looked away, but smiled for some reason.

"I'll get you another day." As they took a few steps, something caught Victoria's eye. Lying on the ground was a gold medal. As she picked it up, she and LadyDevimon disappeared. A few seconds later they reappeared, without the medal from before.

"What just happened?" Kari asked as Victoria just stood there, trying to figure out the same thing.

"If I told you, it would ruin the story." Victoria remarked as Kari watched her.

"What do you mean?" The human blackgatomon hybrid laughed and headed onwards.

"It's a secret to everybody." The other digidestined stood there, possibly waiting for something magical to happen.

"I guess she's not answering." Kari took a deep breath and the rest of the harem followed behind. The rest of their journey passed peacefully as they reached Ken's and Yolei's place.

"Let's just get this over with." Victoria remarked and knocked. A few seconds later, Hawkmon opened the door and immediately closed it.

"Hawkmon!" Veemon shouted as Hawkmon opened the door back up again, this time more slowly. "What's wrong?"

"Why is she," Hawkmon explained, pointing his left claw at LadyDevimon."Back from the dead?"

"I found her egg and with my help, she regenerated back." Victoria defended as Hawkmon spat on the floor.

"So I'm guessing you're the black cat then?" Hawkmon accused as Victoria pulled her butterfly swords out.

"You know what sounds good right now? Fried Hawkmon of course." The runes on her weapon glowed purple, revealing a bunch of weird symbols.

**Dark Fryer Flame!**

She then stabbed Hawkmon, resulting in a nice stack of fried chicken fingers.

"Can we please have an instant replay please, Author?" Cody asked as the scene was looped over a few more times. After that, LadyDevimon and Veemon munched on the former Hawkmon.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" Hawkmon announced as he reappeared and noticed LadyDevimon.

"If you mention her once more," Victoria explained as she pointed at LadyDevimon."I'll punch you across A03 and into a entirely different fandom."

"Why isn't she dead?" Hawkmon protested as Victoria punched him, causing a giant hole to form in the sky and the door to slam shut.

"That was sort of stupid." Gatomon added as everyone stood there."Because of that, the door closed."

"I have a solution to that problem also." Victoria explained and kicked the door open.

"So how are you guys doing?" Wormmon asked as he looked them. The worm stood there and shook the cookie crumbs off his body.

"So how's your little conqueror master doing?" Victoria asked as Wormmon, Veemon, Davis, Victoria and Varia released a huge laugh.

"Wonderful." Wormmon answered as Hawkmon reappeared beside him.

"Sometimes you people can be an extreme pain in the butt." Hawkmon added as Wormmon led them into Ken's office.

"So how are you guys doing?" Ken asked as Victoria stabbed him for no reason. Yolei then walked up, noticing the ongoing situation.

"Why did you just stab my husband?!" Yolei accused as Victoria giggled.

"I told him during our last meeting, that if we ever meet again I would stab him." Victoria answered as Yolei took a deep breath. As she did that, Victoria healed Ken's stab wound. "Also, I'm Victoria the Black Cat. But you can just call me Victoria."

"So can we see this plan finally?" Kari added as Yolei held the piece of paper up.

"It's interesting." Davis remarked as he examined the paper."I was expecting a more complex code."

"What do you mean?" Ken responded as the paper was handed to Kari.

"For something like this, the person who wrote this usually would have gone all out on the code." Davis explained as Kari handed it over to him."But it's one of the more simpler codes."

"The code still looks complex to me." Ken answered as Kari passed the paper to Victoria. A few seconds later, Victoria copied down the deciphered code onto a separate piece of paper.

"What does it say?" Ken asked as TK grinned evilly and pulled out a switchblade, flipping it open in the process.

"That won't really matter, Ken." TK explained, holding the switchblade to Victoria's neck."Now hand it over and no one will get hurt."

'Well I guess Davis has some serious explaining to do.'

"I guess your right on that." Kari took a deep breath and look TK in the eye. Instead of the usual calm and collected attitude of the digidestined of hope, anger and malice had taken it's place.

"Here you go, TK." Victoria answered as she handed over the piece of paper.

"Pleasure doing business with you people." TK claimed as he pulled some big weird purple worm out and held it out in his palm."Now who to use this upon?"

He circled around a few times, stopping at each one for a second. After doing this for a couple of minutes, he finally stopped truly at Yolei."Ken, how far are you willing to go for the one you love?" He threw the worm at Yolei and teleported away with Patamon. Yolei started to shiver as her arms and legs disintegrated into a pool of blood and data. As that happened, Davis punched the wall and Victoria approached him.

"I guess it's explanation time, Davis." Victoria explained as she looked at Davis.

"Guess you're right." Davis answered as everybody looked at him."So where do I start?"

"The whole A and B thing." Ken said as Cody coughed.

"The timeline where you throw me in jail is the original timelime Davis and I come from, or A, Ken." Cody elaborated as everybody looked at him."Things eventually got reset with Davis and I keeping our memories, which resulted in our current timeline aka B."

"The Harmonious Ones were having their birthday party that day." Davis explained as Cody went into a "quick explanation" over the big differences between the two timelines. Varia replaced Yolei's missing limbs with a temporary solution.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Yolei whispered as Varia attached the left leg she created from magic.

"Yes. However, this is a temporary solution." Varia explained as Yolei moved her new left leg."These limbs will need to be replaced with cybernetics in order to get you to full strength."

"Sounds good." Cody finished blabbing, setting a new record for the time he has talked in a single moment.

"Why thank you for the meaningless compliment, Author." Cody responded as he looked over to Davis.

"Moving on," Victoria explained as she pulled out a piece of paper."The plan."

"Hold on a second, I thought you gave TK the plan thingy." Kari responded as Victoria laughed and burned it.

'She actually gave him a cover for a porn magazine that she grabbed offscreen.'

"Then why did she burn it?" Kari looked towards Victoria.

"Because the plan was, gather everyone and trick the traitor." The black cat was quite happy at the moment, already allowing the previous events to pass.

"In that case, I guess I'll have send an old friend after you guys." TK taunted as everybody noticed him now standing on the roof of a lower building."Kimeramon, there's some people who want to see you!"

He rang a bell, and the familiar Frankenstein-inspired digimon burst forth. Davis unsheathed his broadswords but Ken placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I created this monster, I'll be the one who destroys it." Ken announced as Wormmon followed him out.

"I'm going with you!" Yolei added as she ran over to the love of her life as Hawkmon followed."We both got ourselves into this mess and now it's time to fix it!"

Ken looked at her and nodded.

"In that case, it's time to split up." Victoria explained as Ken, Yolei and their partners ran out of the apartment."Cody, I believe you have things that you need to deal with."

"Right." Cody answered as he and Armadillomon left the apartment.

"You ready to go?" Victoria asked as she glanced towards Kari.

"Yep." Kari responded as they and their partners headed out. The only ones left in the room we Davis, Veemon and Varia.

"Time to join our friends." Davis shouted as they ran out. Along the way, they ran into Ken and Yolei on the stairwell. It took them a few minutes to get up there where TK and Kimeramon was impatiently waiting for them for some reason.

"You could have easily just destroyed the building, stupid!" Davis taunted as TK laughed.

"The Author requires at least one battle per a chapter." TK explained as Kimeramon roared.

"Are you guys ready for this?" Davis asked as Ken and Yolei held out their digivices.

"It's time to move on form the past and move onto the future!" Ken shouted, causing a dark green outline to appear around him.

"We have made so many mistakes in the past, but it's time to move on!" Yolei added, causing a red outline to appear around her.

**Hawkmon semi-warp digivolve too... Silphymon?**

**Worrmon semi-warp digivolve too... JewelBeemon!**

"Why doesn't Hawkmon get an actual ultimate form?" Yolei asked as Varia pulled out her tome.

**Silphymon**

**Ultimate/DNA, Vaccine**

**Varia: Due to the fact almost a decade-and-a-half have passed since Digimon Adventure 02 ended, people have decided that Silphymon is now Hawkmon's Ultimate form. In other words don't blame the Author, blame Yggdrasil for this one.**

"Who the heck is that?" Yolei asked as Kimeramon used Heat Viper on a nearby building.

"A major piece of lore of the digital world that doesn't matter right now." Varia responded as she flipped through her tome.

**JewelBeemon**

**Ultimate, Vaccine**

**Veemon: JewelBeemon is the actual Ultimate form for Wormmon. I still think there needs to be more dragon in him, though.  
**

"Awesome!" Ken shouted as he looked over at his partner.

"Now that you're done with this pointless introduction, can we now have this fight?" TK asked as Kimeramon roared.

"Yes." Davis answered as he ran towards the edge of the building and jumped. Somehow, this allowed him to jump over to where TK was at.

"Nice try, Davis." TK taunted as the loud roaring of an engine pierced the silence.

"What the heck?" Davis shouted as a rope was thrown down and TK climbed up.

"I'm sorry. I have to run along and destroy things!" TK taunted as he gave a signal. After doing so, Kimeramon started to rampage about.

**Static Force!**

**Spike Buster!**

The combined force did nothing to Kimeramon. Somehow, that fact did not come to either digidestined at all.

**Veemon semi-warp digivolve too... AeroVeedramon!**

"You guys need some help?" AeroVeedramon shouted as Silphymon and JewelBeemon nodded.

**V-Wing Blade!**

**Static Force!**

**Spike Buster!**

Thankfully, the combined effort of all these attacks actually destroyed Kimeramon, somehow.

"So now what?" Yolei asked as their digimon dedigivolved.

"We get you some actual limbs." Davis explained as he made a digi-port actually appear."That way we can you back to an equal playing field, Yolei." They then headed through the portal and disappeared...

* * *

"Interesting." The figure thought as she stood on the edge of a nearby building, overlooking the park. Her gaze was currently focused on some spiky haired blonde boy helping his blue-haired friend to carry some body into a small indoor shelter usually reserved for parties. Her phone rings and she shifted her gaze onto the device.

"Yes?" Our mystery character greeted as the voice on the other end laughed.

"They made it." The voice explained as a smile formed on the figure's face.

"Thanks." She quickly hung up and returned her gaze to the building. "Time to get to work."

She walked away, with some large chibi thing following right behind...

* * *

Notes:

Not many changes, just a different teaser.

Hawkmon still hasn't landed on A03 yet, maybe in the near future.


	6. An Alliance

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Chapter 6

An Alliance

_"Crazy, no. Unpredictable, yes." Ace, Hunters (Original)_

TK and the empress watched the screens. All them showed the Odiaba region of Minato, but in different parts of the ward.

"Assassins, there's somebody here to see you." the empress announced as some scrawny boy, two creepy looking girls and a buff guy ran up to her. Those four, were immediately followed by two dweeby looking dudes. All they needed to complete it, was some corny yet catchy tune you find in a cartoon to go with it.

"What you want now, idiot?" the scrawny boy announced as the empress pulled her left pistol out.

"What did you just say?" The boy took a step back. While none of them really feared her, they knew it was best not to test her patience.

"That you're an idiot..." the empress backed away, returning her gaze to TK.

"See? That wasn't too hard, was it Angel?" The empress responded as TK watched her.

"Is that how you usually treat your mercenaries?" TK asked as the empress nodded.

"So who's that dude?" Creepy girl #1 questioned as she filed her long, almost claw-like nails.

"He is the one who's helping us here." The empress explained as Angel paced around."Also, go cause cause trouble down there!"

"You're serious, right?" Buff dude accused as the empress nodded.

"Go wild!" the empress announced as the airship ramp opened up, causing the four assassins along with their two valets jumped out of the airship.

"So now what?" TK questioned as the empress turned around.

"You get into some evil-looking outfit and I go out and sell some of my juice." the empress explained as Patamon watched her.

"Are you actually serious?" TK shouted as the empress nodded for the third time."One, who will be flying the airship and two, how will this juice somehow help us?"

"We'll just have the pig-thing fly it and the juice will bring people to our side, of course!" the empress announced as Patamon took the wheel and somehow, they were still in the air.

"Fine." TK responded as he headed to an empty room and the empress pulled a shopping cart out. She then ran forward, cart in front and jumped out of her own airship.

* * *

"Just another day in paradise." Joe muttered as he preformed the autopsy. This was something he hadn't had in mind for the day. Usually, he would only have to help a few digimon with splinters and sore throats. It wasn't usual for him to preform an autopsy. Especially not for a friend. "What are we even trying to figure out anyway, Matt?"

"If Sora was an actual clone or not." Matt muttered as Gabumon looked at him.

"Right." Joe answered as Gomamon examined the corpse.

"For those that have just joined us, a whole new subplot none of you care about was added into the first chapter." Gomamon announced as the two digidestined looked at him.

"Thanks for the stupid pointless exposistion recap, Gomamon." Biyomon barked as Gomamon looked at her.

"Calm down." Matt got up and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going now?" Joe asked as Matt motioned for Gabumon to follow behind.

"To check out a lead." Matt responded as he walked away with Gabumon and out of the shelter. Outside, he pulled out his d-terminal and typed some stuff in. He sort of expected he would be led to the shadowy person he saw earlier, which he just spontaneously remembered due to the powers of retcon.

"Do you want to try some free juice, young man?" A voice asked as Matt noticed a shopping cart full of grape juice piloted by some young teenage girl dressed in a grey hoodie.

"No thanks, were good." Matt responded as the girl pulled out a pistol.

"You will drink some juice or else." The girl handed Matt a glass of grape juice. It looked like someone dyed some water purple and mixed in some undesirable things to make it.

"Or else what?" The gun inched closer to him.

"Drink it." He knocked the glass onto the ground and walked away.

"Do you think we should have kicked her butt?" Gabumon asked as Matt shook his head.

"No, but we need to get going." Matt answered as they ran ahead. It took them another ten minutes to get to their destination. In this case, the cemetery this story started in.

"Matt, isn't this where that crazy woman was talking about Mimi and how Izzy was all evil?" Matt only ignored him and took a deep breath.

"I've been waiting for you, Matt." A voice explained as they both noticed the girl approaching them. She looked to be about his age and was draped in a black hood and cloak. Following right behind her was a chibi girl dressed in just a white bra and very short shorts.

"I am not a chibi!" The digimon shouted as the girl looked at her.

"Nobody accused you at all." The girl explained as Matt watched them.

"I was told you could answer almost any question about the digital world." Matt explained as the girl nodded."My question is, where is the real Sora Takenouchi?"

The girl gave him a quick glance and laughed.

"I believe you already know the answer to that question, Matt." The girl responded."So it was pointless to ask for a meeting with me."

"That's not why I asked you here." Matt answered as the chibi started to arm wrestle with Gabumon."I asked you here to talk about the accusations you've been making about Izzy using Mimi as his own personal test subject."

"That would have been my second guess." The girl remarked as the chibi digimon thing started to bang Gabumon against the ground."What's your problem with accusing him of what he did?"

"You realize just how little people care? Matt shouted as The girl laughed."They all think this is just some publicity stunt with an unknown motive." The girl laughed even harder.

"And yet you came to me." The girl answered and looked over at her partner."Waranamon, stop beating Gabumon against the ground."

**Waranamon**

**Rookie, Vaccine**

**The girl: Waranamon is the rookie form of MInervamon/Mervamon. In truth, this makes a whole lot more sense than LadyDevimon digivolving into them.**

"You couldn't have came up with some better name, could you?" Waranamon complained as the familiar sound of a bat hitting a person's head rang out.

"Do you still remember your complaint?"

"Yes." Matt and the girl ignored it as the sound continued.

Do you actually still remember your complaint now?"

"No."

"Then have a nice day, then."

"That was awkward." The girl added as an idea came to her." Let's make an alliance."

"What do you mean?" Matt asked as his glance moved back to the girl.

"We work together and trade some information among each other." The girl pulled out a piece of paper and wrote some information down on it before giving it to Matt."By the way, you can call me Tigerra."

"Interesting name." Tigerra pushed him down, causing them to both dodge the hail of gatling gun rounds fired at them.

"Time for the fun to begin." Tigerra and Matt pulled their digivices out.

**Waranamon overdrive digivolve too... Mervamon!**

**Gabumon warp digivolve too... MetalGarurumon!**

**Mervamon**

**Mega/Overdrive, Vaccine**

**Tigerra: Mervamon is the true mega form of Waranamon. She is a proud, strong warrior that's part of some digimon show that got horribly butchered when brought over to america and isn't part of this story at all. For some reason, she look's like a medieval prostitute.**

"Well that was a useless analyser entry." Matt remarked as a figure carrying a massive gatling gun while riding on the roof of the tank started to approach.

"What did you expect? Actual info gained from looking at some text?" Tigerra joked as she pulled out two katanas.

"Are you serious?" Tigerra laughed as Matt watched.

"You've seen Davis fight, I assume?" Matt only stared, trying to decide whether her statements held any merit."I taught him most of what he knows."

"In other words, you're bragging." Matt answered as he and Tigerra got on MetalGarurumon.

"Well, were taking on a guy standing on a tank." Matt held a hand to his forehead."I'm trying to give you a little hope."

They ran towards the tank, with Mervamon following right beside. As the two forces approached, Matt gasped. Standing on the top of the tank, was TK. For some reason, he had decided to just keep his usual 02 outfit on, but with a baseball cap displaying "take this ship and shove it".

"TK, what's the meaning of this?!" Matt accused as TK laughed.

"I'm evil now, Matt." TK taunted as Mervamon grabbed him."I revealed that fact about fifteen minutes ago."

Matt looked at Tigerra, who wasn't even fazed at all.

"Mommy, mommy, can I f*** him?" Mervamon shouted as Tigerra nodded. As she was about to f*** TK, a giant armored vehicle fell in front of them.

"Thank God! None of the youngster reading this got to be scarred!" "Mr Buzzkill" the troll police officer claimed as MetalGarurumon started to tear at the tank.

"Well that was easy." Tigerra responded as she threw the now exposed person into the cart filled with juice.

"That was just round one!" The person shouted as scrawny boy and creepy girl #1 joined the fight.

"Doombringer!" Angel called out as the scythe blade headed towards them. Tigerra quickly slashed the air and knocked the projectile back.

"Your turn, Matt." Tigerra explained as Matt looked at MetalGarurumon.

"Ready to do this?" Matt questioned as MetalGarurumon nodded.

**Garuru Tomahawk!**

The fired missile quickly found it's target and blasted creepy girl #1.

"Do you really expect a simple missile will destroy me?" Creepy girl #1 taunted as a thick web covered MetalGarurumon.

"Get on your hands and knees!" Mr Buzzkill shouted, causing everybody to stop."You're all under arrest for allowing a human and digimon to mate with each other!"

"Shouldn't you arrest the people preforming the inappropriate act?" Tigerra accused as the voice laughed.

"But you basically allowed the two to f*** each other!" Tigerra went behind the vehicle and pulled the two apart.

Can't I do it a bit longer? I was having fun." Mervamon argued as Tigerra shook her head."Fine."

"If I ever see you again..." TK asked as the armored vehicle disappeared.

"No. We're here to fight." Mervamon shouted as the airship suddenly started to rapidly descend.

"Today is definitely not my best day." The girl muttered as she immediately blew her cover."Oh well, guess that mean's I'll have to join the fight then."

She pressed on a button and her empress guise appeared on her. the empress walked towards them, glock's in hand.

"How many more are they going to throw at us?" Matt asked as he watched the airship crash right on top of the building Joe, Gomamon and Biyomon were in. His hands balled-up into fists as he charged towards his younger brother.

"Oopsy." TK taunted as Matt gave him a right hook.

"How could you? They were your friends?!" Matt accused as TK laughed.

"If they were ever friends, why didn't you come for my "girlfriend" and I after the digimon emperor and empress captured us?" Matt looked at him. Two hollow and hateful eyes looked back

"What are you even talking about, TK?!" Matt remarked as Tigerra pulled him back as a hail of gunfire erupted right in front of TK.

"I guess we have to start at square one then after this." Tigerra explained a familiar foe made his return.

"No..." Matt whispered as the familiar form of Myotismon appeared."You're supposed to be dead..."

**Myotismon**

**Ultimate, Virus**

**The Author: If you don't know who this guy is, why are you even reading this? If you don't know who this guy is, go watch Digimon Adventure and come back once you got through his arc. I can wait.**

"Contrary to popular belief, there's more than one Myotismon." Tigerra answered."That's due to him being an easy to use thing in this kind of story." The goons retreated, probably out of fear or cowardice.

"Can someone please explain this shit?!" Matt asked as Tigerra laughed.

"Mervamon. Show him the true power of an overdrive digimon." Tigerra proclaimed as Mervamon dashed forwards.

**Hebi Punch-Revision Slash combo!**

The snake covering Mervamon's right arm extended and struck Myotismon, following it up with a slash from her sword Olympian Revision. MetalGarurumon and Matt watched.

"You win this battle, Ancient One." TK taunted as he teleported away."But this war has only just begun."

"So now what?" Matt asked as MetalGarurumon and Mervamon dedigivolved.

"Answers." Tigerra answered as she made a portal appear. "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes, I won't allow the deaths of my friends to be wasted." Matt said as the four of them headed through.

* * *

They stood there, watching the forming cyan mist.

Ready to do this?" Their "Leader" explained as everyone nodded. They made their way into the mist, never taking a look back. Which was probably a bad idea, judging from the mist jester watching them...


	7. Snake among the grass

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Chapter 7

Snake among the in the grass

_Vengeance and Revenge have a price. A price you pay when the reaper comes.-Unknown_

Cody ran among the crowds exiting Tamachi Station. Had things been different, he would have walked. But it wasn't that kind of day.

"Cody, are you sure about this?" Armadillomon remarked as Cody ignored him.

He was looking for somebody, the supposed that would bring him some answers. A person then darted through the crowd, heading towards the glass of a bookstore. Cody stopped and silently approached. It was a girl, dressed in a silver dress and a pair of matching sandals. A boy was with her, attempting to pull her away from the glass. The boy, was dressed in just a white t-shirt, pants and a pair of brown sandals.

"You can look at the books later." The boy explained as the girl continued to peer through the glass.

"Can't our search wait?" The girl answered as her face hugged the glass.

"No." The girl removed her face from the glass and looked oc

"Yes!" The girl headed towards the door of the bookstore with the boy following right behind. Cody did the same and watched the two of them inside. This was probably the person Victoria wanted him to find, or some creep. Possibly both.

_"A friend of mine is coming. Find him and you'll be led to the truth." Victoria whispered into his ear._

"Hi, are you looking for somebody by the name of Victoria?" Cody asked as the boy looked at him. The Boy was dressed in tan shorts and a bluish black t-shirt with goggles in his hair, signifying he was a main character in an entirely different fic.

"Possibly." The Boy answered sarcastically. "Does she look like a "cat" to some extent?"

"Yes." Cody whispered. "Well, she does have a human form."

The girl quickly examined him and then looked at the boy.

"We're looking for a girl named Aurora." The boy explained as Cody stared in confusion."I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm Ace."

Ace then pointed at the girl sitting at the table."And that's Clara, my partner."

"I believe the word you're looking for is "Digimon"." Cody explained as Ace gave him a confused look."I'm Cody, by the way and my digimon is Armadillomon."

"You have your word, I have mine." Ace answered as the four of them left the store.

"So where are you from?" Cody questioned as Ace pondered the question. The human looked at his partner, clueless to the answer.

"No clue. Probably from the future." Clara responded as Cody just looked at her."It really wasn't that well

"I didn't ask that question." Cody remarked as they walked on."How did you even come to that conclusion?"

"So what's your sorrow?" Ace asked." You know, what has happened in the past that has traumatized you?"

"That's not something you openly tell strangers." Cody responded as he watched Ace and Clara.

"I'll let you in on a little secret. From where we're from, were the last ones left for the amusement of others." Ace whispered.

"Why?" Ace shook his head.

"I have no idea." The foursome just stopped.

"What's wrong?" Cody questioned as a ball of electricity flew right above them.

"That's what wrong." Clara said as she pulled out her kopi's and Ace pulled out his katanas.

"Is this how you normally take on threats?" Cody questioned as Ace nodded. "Can't you just digivolve Clara instead?"

"Digi-what?" Clara asked as she stared at Cody."What the F*** are you talking about?"

"This whole franchise is insane." Ace added as he and Clara dashed forward.

"No, you're the crazy ones." Cody held his D-3 out, point it at his partner.

**Armadillomon supercharge too... GrandAnkylomon!**

"So that's your big trick. Big whoop."

"Then what's yours then?"

"We don't really have one."

"Then why are we even having this conversation then?"

"Because we are."

**Grand Rock Smash!**

After getting hit by about a dozen rocks, the three of them stopped arguing.

"Let's fight." Clara responded as the three of them ran through the crowd. There target was doing the same. But, it seems that somebody was targeting there target.

"Where are we going?" Cody shouted as Clara freaked some people out by shooting some fireballs in the air.

"Who knows?" Clara answered as she looked around. Everything around her was new to her. And yet, she didn't care at all. They weren't there to see the sights, they were there to fight. A second ball of electricity flew through the air, heading straight into a wall not that far from them.

"There she is!" Ace shouted as he noticed their target.

"You're a little too late." A voice mocked as everybody turned. Sitting on a streetlamp was Aurora. She was also dressed in a shirt and t-shirt, except her's was colored brown. Over it, she wore a brown leather vest and belt that went with her cowboy hat. In her hands was a pair of pistols."I did some good for you guys, now hand over what you took from me." Aurora demanded as Cody noticed her long blonde hair.

"We have no idea at all what you're even talking about." Clara coldly responded as Aurora glared at her.

"Liar." Aurora responded as Cody watched her. As he did so, he was reminded of someone familiar."Because you refuse to hand over what you stole, I will take it by force." Ace immediately knocked the streetlight, causing Aurora to fall to the ground.

"So were going to play it that way then." The cowgirl announced and fired off a hail of gunfire.

"Nice try, Aurora." Ace taunted as Aurora growled.

"I have to admit Ace, you have survived the longest of my many targets." Aurora explained as Ace flipped her off and gave her a cocky grin."You protect a boy who's name is the only thing you even know. Why?"

"Because you're shooting at us!" Ace answered and ran towards his opponent.

"Just as I thought." Aurora responded."You have no reason. The sheer fact that Victoria even allowed somebody like you to somehow help is truly amazing."

Ace now stood before her, waiting.

"Did you ever see any of us friends, Aurora?" Ace accused, his left katana a couple of inches away from Aurora's neck.

"Nope, I couldn't give two f**** about you guys." Aurora explained as Ace pushed her to the ground.

"Who are you then?" Clara added as she and Cody approached the two of them."A girl who cares for no one except herself?"

"You could say that." Aurora explained as she got up and pointed a gun at Cody."It's been awhile, brother."

"How does this make any sense?!" Ace questioned as Aurora laughed.

"You wouldn't understand, Acey." Aurora answered as she found she was now missing her right arm.

"Why do you people love to remind me?" Ace remarked as Clara looked at him."What, it's obvious she's going to get a new arm soon enough." Aurora's arm then instantly grew back.

"What the heck?" Clara responded as Aurora threw a flash bang. After the smoke cleared, Aurora was gone and GrandAnkylomon was back to being Armadillomon. Ace banged his fist into the ground.

"Well, is she telling the truth?" Cody asked as Ace threw his hands up.

"How should I know?

"You know this would have been big information to tell me."

"Well I didn't know then."

"Both of you, calm down." Clara responded as Cody and Ace looked at her."We need to hunt her down and get to the bottom of this."

"I guess she's right." Ace responded.

* * *

She was mesmerized by Minato. Maybe it was the lights or the knowledge that other human beings actually existed. Either way, she wasn't in the mood to get hit by the sudden hail of gunfire.

"What did Ace cause this time?" She thought as she dived towards the ground and noticed Aurora.

"Are you ready to die?" Aurora taunted as Kai pulled out her combat knife. She was wearing the same green sundress and sandals as before. Her eyes filled with determination.

Aurora wanted to laugh. It didn't matter what She attempted to do to her. The outcome would always be the same. She would win and her opponent will lose.

"Personally, I'm in the mood to live, Aurora." Kai answered and stabbed Aurora, only to find two pistols pointed right at her head.

"Were in a digimon fic, a way more successful one than our own." She explained as Aurora immediately pointed her guns right at her head and fired."I don't think people give a care about any of us."

"Don't ever do that again." Aurora shouted as she ran off with She after her. Thankfully, her next target wasn't that far away. For some reason, a boy and a lizard thing were walking right towards them. The boy was dressed in one of those orange sleeveless basketball jerseys and grey pants. Cid was dressed in tradition samurai armor that didn't make sense against his green skin.

"Aurora!" The boy responded as Aurora fired. The lizard thing jumped in front him, blocking the bullets with his sword, somehow. Aurora looked behind her. She had caught up to her. She quickly pulled out some duck tape and wrapped it around Kai's wrists and legs.

"That should keep you busy for a while." Aurora explained as she ran towards Kalin."What do you want Kalin?"

"What is the meaning of this?!" Kalin accused as Aurora laughed.

"I never wanted to be with you guys, ever." Aurora remarked as Kalin pulled out his longswords, fury within his eyes."I was only looking for one person."

"And that person is?" Kalin shouted as Aurora laughed. Maybe if he reasoned with her, he could convince her to stop this madness.

"That's not something a little ant like you needs to know." Aurora answered as Kalin slashed at her. She reacted by kneeing him in the face and threw him at Cid. Aurora ran forwards, questions forming in her mind. Why were these people so stubborn about grasping the truth about her? Why were they so eagerly questioning this revelation. These were people who one could consider some of the last people of their future, yet why were they so foolhardy? She buried the question to the back of her mind. Those things didn't matter now. Her mission was complete now. She could finally relax now. All that was left to do now was hide.

"Going somewhere, traitor?" A voice responded as a figure walked out from an alleyway. It was boy dressed in a junior version of the business suit and a pair of dark sunglasses.

"Mark, always the sneaky and cold one." Aurora muttered as Mark approached and gave her a right hook."I sort of expected you to appreciate what I do."

"There's a big difference between a friend and a traitor, Aurora." Mark explained as he dodged Aurora's gunfire."We trusted us and you took full advantage of it. That's the very definition of traitor."

"What did you truly expect, Mark?" Aurora responded as she blocked Mark's punch."You're here for your own reasons."

"Yes, but the team comes first." Mark shouted and punched her with his combo attack.

"Well, good for you." Aurora said as she jumped over Mark and continued her running. She knew where thing were going to go. "I sneaked a glance at the script. You're going to have me fight at least one more of my "friends" before this chapter ends."

Aurora bumped into the final person, a teenage girl. She was dressed in a purple boob tube and a black skirt with matching purple high heels.

"Oh, hi Nina." Aurora greeted as Nina watched her. She could easily tell she was pissed off at her, judging from the looks she and her gambling catgirl partner gave her an angry glare.

"Is it true?" Nina asked as she pulled out her butterfly swords slowly, as if she didn't want the truth to be what it was.

"Yes Nina, this is the truth." Aurora answered as tears started to fall from Nina's eyes.

"You were her friend!" Celestia shouted as she pulled out her cards.

"Oh shut up, you stupid cat." Aurora claimed as Nina watched her. She didn't want to rationalize this at all."Nina, sit."

Nina then suddenly sat on the floor.

"What?" Celestia screamed as she watched Aurora make Nina do all sorts of tricks. She wrestled her to the ground.

"Nice try, Celestia." Aurora explained as she pointed both guns at Celestia."Hurt me, and I'll do "things" to Nina."

"You wouldn't." Celestia accused as Aurora laughed.

"I will go as far as I must go in order to preserve peace between all worlds!" Aurora announced as Celestia's cards formed into a saber.

"And yet you leave behind a much more important group." Celestia explained as Nina started to act like a cat."The people who called you friend! Those same people you have gone after! That I can't stand for!"

She stabbed Aurora straight through the heart, only to watch the blade to bounce right out.

"By the way, looking for this?" She pulled out an old style digivice and showed it to Aurora and removed the saber from Aurora's heart.

"You have no clue what you've done." Aurora whispered as she teleported away. At that moment, Cody and the other hunters ran up them."You've doomed yourselves!"

"So now what?" Cody asked as he looked at Celestia.

"We head to this other world." Ace responded as Celestia opened up a portal. They all jumped in, ready for anything.

* * *

Tai sat his desk. Why had this day have to be like this? Agumon was outside his office, trying to buy a snack from one of the snack machines that wasn't destroyed when the Dark Blades attacked. His phone rang, causing Tai to pulled it out of his pocket and answer.

"Hello?"

"It's been a long time, Taichi."

"Who the heck is this?"

"An old friend, Taichi. Have you forgotten about me?

"I have no clue what you're talking about!"

"And yet I do, Taichi."

"Stop wasting my time and temper. What do you want?"

"Meet me at the place your journey "began" and we'll talk, Taichi. Bring that pathetic dino also." The caller on the other end hanged up.

"Agumon, time to go." Tai explained as he walked out of his office.

"Where are we going, Tai?" Agumon asked as he looked at his partner.

"Back to where our journey began, Agumon." Tai explained as they ran out of the building...


	8. A Very WTF Chapter

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Chapter 8

A Very WTF chapter

It wasn't much of a trek to get back to the cliffs. In truth, it took them longer because they took their time and enjoyed the sights.

"Took you idiots long enough." A voice responded. A boy stood at the edge of a cliff. He was dressed in a white t-shirt with black sleeves and white pants. Unlike the rest of the cliff he was standing on, in that area a part had broken off."I'm surprised you two even came."

"Well... You seemed suspicious." Tai responded as the boy laughed.

"But I'm your friend, Tai." The boy answered."I'm your friend. I'm your friend!"

"The joke wasn't funny when I made it!" Agumon shouted as The boy laughed.

"Doesn't it feel good to be back, Taichi?" The boy questioned as he watched Tai.

"Who the heck are you?" Tai accused as the boy giggled.

"Have you honestly forgotten the name of your rival, Taichi?" The boy asked as Tai looked at him."My name is Neo Saiba, second-in-command of the Original Digidestined." Agumon and Tai's jaw both dropped.

"You're one of the guys who kicked Apocalysmon's ass!" Tai exclaimed as an entirely different person. Actually, it was more than one person laughing.

"You crack us up!" Kage responded as the Dark Blades jumped out of the bushes.

"Great, it's those guys again." Tai muttered as the Dark Blades stood on the sidelines.

"So you don't really care for us?" Briar accused as some weird grayish blob arachnid thing appeared.

"Tai, Dark Blades, meet Arukadhimon." Neo announced as everyone looked at it.

"It's so cute!" Bang exclaimed.

**Arukadhimon**

**Multi, Virus**

**Neo: Arukadimon is a multi level digimon that can easily kick all of your guys as-**

Just as Neo was about to finish stating information about his partner digimon, The Dark Blades ate him.

"Best meal I've had in a while!" Frost shouted as a few ice crystals formed in her hands.

"Can someone please explain this shit?!" Neo complained as the meal entertainment began."I demand a reason for this!"

"Well, you're not going to get any." Complaint Department girl explained as Tai and The Dark Blades watched. "Do you even remember your complaint?"

"No."

"Good!" Then she disappeared.

"That was weird." Tai responded as Neo laughed harder.

"Oh well, come forth Daemon!" Neo added as Daemon appeared. It was a little purple guy with big dark purple wings.

**Daemon**

**Mega, Virus**

**Neo: Daemon is the demon lord of wrath, a powerful digimon that you shouldn't be able to eat!**

"This can't be for real." Tai responded.

"And yet I am." Daemon answered as everybody looked at him."Why are you all looking at me?"

"You're so tiny!" Kage accused."You're supposed to be a whole lot bigger!"

"What did you expect?" Daemon responded."A giant evil manipulative digimon?"

"Yes." Bang shouted.

"Well we Demon Lords are in constant use, doing demonic things." Daemon explained as he gave a smug look.

"Like what?" Ember asked.

"Taking over the world and forcing a guy to dance for the rest of eternity." Daemon answered.

**Inferno Blaze!**

**Agumon warp digivolve too... WarGreymon!**

**Terra Force!**

"Is really the best that you can throw at me?" Neo responded as the brownish red sphere impacted them. After the sphere disappeared, both Daemon and Neo just stood there."If it is, I kind of pity you!"

"Why did you ask us here?!" Tai accused as both Neo and The Dark Blades laughed.

"Considering what is coming, you deserve to know the truth." Neo explained."Everything you fought for is all for naught."

"What?" Tai remarked as Neo laughed."That's not true! My friends and I have brought peace to the digital world!"

"Still going to deny the inevitable, Taichi?" Neo responded as he pulled out a picture and showed it to Tai. It was a picture of his parents with Kari, who looked to be about nine in the picture.

"That photo is faked! I remember having that picture taken!" Tai announced."My parents took Kari and I to a photography studio and had the family picture taken!"

"Can you even remember what the place is even called?" Frost questioned as Tai pondered it.

"No, every time I think I have it figured it out I forget." Tai answered as Neo smiled evilly."But that proves nothing!"

"You're right, Taichi." Neo added as he pulled out a cream-colored piece of paper."I went searching for your birth certificate. I found Kari's, but not yours."

"That can't be possible!" Tai shouted as WarGreymon ran over to him.

"Tai, are you all right?" WarGreymon questioned as Tai shook his head.

"I'm all right."

"Have you started to notice the pattern, Taichi?"

"What do you mean?"

"That the name Kari keeps getting mentioned over and over again? As if you don't exist."

"You're a liar! I do exist and I'll just have prove it to you!" Tai ran towards Neo and thew a punch at him.

**Dark Scratch!**

"Leave him alone, Neo." Kage shouted as Neo flipped him off."He deserves the truth, but not in the way you're doing it."

Tai looked down at his arm. On his slightly tanned arm, was a pale patch of hairless skin.

"You were forbidden to leave the digital world for a very good reason, Kage." Neo explained."You were too valuable to be lost in the filthy place back home."

"Enough." Frost responded as ice crystals formed into a spear. "We have done our punishment many times over. Can we now reunite with the person you took from us?!"

"Never, because all of you with be trapped here forever!" Daemon exclaimed as he formed a sphere of darkness in his hands. The sphere quickly grew until...

"Now, Daemon." Neo shouted as The Dark Blades ran over to Tai.

"Give us your digivice." Briar explained as Daemon started to slowly lower the sphere.

"Why?" Tai questioned as Kage looked at him.

"Your destiny is here, Tai." Kage explained."We'll bring peace to both worlds no matter what it takes!"

"That, and we're out of batteries."

"Tai, there our best option." WarGreymon added as Tai reluctantly handed Kage the digivice.

"Good luck, you crazies."

"Good luck to you, Tai..." Bang exclaimed as they were transported through Tai's D-Terminal. The sphere of darkness fell to the ground. Then everything went black.

* * *

"Here we are." Kage responded as The Dark Blades looked around. Approaching them, was a mob of people. Leading them, was a spiky brown haired girl with red eyes and weird purplish pink eye shadow. She wore a black tank top that only covered her upper body and a matching skirt. The crowd quickly approached them and gave them a quick once over.

"Did you come from the digital world, troublemakers?" The girl accused as The Dark Blades watched her.

"Yes. We're from the digital world." A voice explained as The Dark Blades turned.

"Salamandermon, how did you get here?" Kage asked as they looked at the digimon. The digimon looked like most standard salamanders, except it was a whole lot bigger than an average salamander and could shoot fire.

**Salamandermon**

**Armor/rookie, Virus**

**Kage: Salamandermon was our leader's partner. For some reason, after she disappeared he always followed us everywhere.**

"The batteries actually did work, stupid." Salamandermon responded as the girl looked at her. He suddenly froze.

"You're coming with us, little guy." The girl responded as she grabbed Salamandermon and held him up in her arms.

"Give him back!" Frost shouted as he noticed the loaded guns the mob carried.

"So you're going to fight, then?" The girl explained, pulling out a loaded pistol.

"Bring it on." Kage responded, kunai in hand. The rest of The Dark Blades followed suit. The mob promptly fired off their guns in quick succession, only to promptly to look at their smartphones.

"These people can't be serious." Briar responded as she formed a barrier of vines around them.

"And yet, they're still shooting at us." Bang added as he threw a few live grenades over the barrier. The grenades went off, dealing no damage whatsoever. He looked at Kage, hoping for an answer.

"I don't know, Bang." Kage answered as Ember dashed through the crowd, only relighting a lit cigarette.

"What is wrong with us?" Briar questioned as her barrier crumbled to dust.

"Guys, I think it's time to give up for now." Kage responded as he held his hands in the air. The rest of The Dark Blades following suit.

"Stop firing." The girl explained as the crowd turned.

"Nah, too boring." One man shouted and started to shoot in the air.

"What? Are you mutinying against me?" The girl accused as the people nodded.

"Yes they are, stupid." Briar answered and grabbed the girl's wrist."And you are coming coming with us." They promptly ran, trying to get away from the mob.

"Well I didn't expect that to happen." The girl added as The Dark Blades looked at her."I'm Kiyu Tokasida."

"Well Kiyu, the fun is about to begin." Ember added as The Empress ran towards them, glock's in hand. Bang pulled a grenade out, his middle finger on the pin.

"You have to the count of three, stupid." Bang explained as The Empress laughed.

"And if I don't?" The Empress questioned as Kiyu looked at Bang. He couldn't be no older than 13, and yet he was facing down a person who could very easily on there side.

"Can someone please explain what the f*** is going on?" Kiyu responded.

"Oh Kiyu." The Empress taunted, giving her a snark smile."You already know the answer to that question. Just think, and everything will come clear to you." Kiyu let off multiple rounds into their target.

"You're lying!" Kiyu shouted as she fired off her last round.

"Clam down." Kage explained as he placed a hand on Kiyu's shoulder."We need to find whoever is the one truly in control of all of this."

"You're right." Kiyu answered and they continued on. The Dark Blades watched Kiyu. In a way, she was similar to them. She reacted to violence with more violence. And yet, they pitied her. She had a normal life, never had to worry about her next meal or if some digimon wanted their hides.

"Let's stop here." Frost shouted as they stopped. In front of them, was a marble fountain with a present on the edge. Kage walked over to the present and brought it over to them.

"Who's it from?" Bang asked as they looked at the tag.

To: The Dark Blades and Kiyu; From: Tigerra

"So she still does care about us, even after all these years." Kage responded as they ripped open the present. Inside were six cell phones and a burgundy and black D-3.

"I'm guessing the phones are for all of us and the digivice is probably for Kiyu." Briar added as they noticed the incoming crowd coming towards them.

"Ready to fight?" Kage questioned as Kiyu shook her head.

"I'm out of ammo." Kiyu explained as Frost grabbed her pistol. He promptly removed the magazine of the pistol and placed some weird gray capsule in it.

"This should work better." Frost explained as he hand the pistol back to Kiyu. She fired a shot off, causing a red laser to come out.

"Thanks." Kiyu answered as the crowd reached them and she released her grip on Salamandermon.

"Let's do this!" Ember exclaimed as the mob fired off their weapons. The Dark Blade promptly dodged as Kiyu shot off a few rounds.

"Why do you refuse to join the Despair?" One person accused as a grenade was chucked at him."You're the problem of this world!"

"The Despair?" Briar asked as vines impaled a few people.

"She is a great powerful girl who has shown us the truth!" A different boy added."She has instructed us to destroy in order to show the world the truth!"

"Okay then." Bang responded as Kage slashed a few guns apart with his kunai."Are we sure those people didn't time travel?"

"What do you mean?" Kiyu answered.

"I heard a rumor that teenagers were getting stupider and more gullible each year." Bang added.

"That isn't a rumor, that a fact!" Ember agreed as she lit a few people aflame.

"In this context, that makes sense." Kage remarked as the mob started to fall. In a couple of minutes, the rest of the mob was defeated.

"So now what?" Kiyu questioned as a person from the mob stood up.

"Do you really expect this will end soon?"

"Possibly?"

"Think again. This is only beginning and soon, you will all be soon bowing down to The Despair!" Kiyu fired off one more shot, killing the boy.

"Let's go." Kiyu said and holstered her weapon...

* * *

"Look what I found!" The two looked the new found discovery over. It wasn't anything special for scrawny boy and his grim reaper, just a tattered chessboard with all the pieces. But, it was better than having nothing to do at the moment.

"Want to play a game?" Scrawny boy suggested and his friend nodded. The two then sat down, putting the pieces down wherever they like. A few minutes later, evil TK walked up to them.

"People aren't going to die on there own!" The evil hope announced as he was continued to be ignored...


	9. The End pt 1: Flipping the Table

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Chapter 9

The End pt. 1:

Flipping the Table

_Don't do it for someone else's sake. You should do it for your own sake.- Chiaki Nanami- Super Dangan Ronpa 2_

TK watched the two play. At least 30 minutes had passed since they were defeated by Matt and Tigerra. He had ordered them to attack, but the chess set had instantly distracted the two of them for some reason.

"Aren't you two going to maybe kill some people by the next century?" TK accused as the chess players ignored him. "I'm talking to you, Angel and Reapera."

"Once are game of chess is finished." Angel answered as TK groaned. He then grabbed the chessboard and tore it up.

"No, you will start killing now." TK responded as Angel pulled out his scythe.

"Fine, Mr. Whatever-the-f***-you're-called." Reapera added as TK pulled out his D-3. "Oh, I'm so scared!"

She then pulled a pinwheel knife out, ready to throw it if the conqueror made a move.

"Hi Takeru." The girl greeted and bowed.

"It's TK, Hikari." TK explained as the shadow strolled down."You don't have to bow when you greet people."

Hikari only gave him a confused glance.

"What am I supposed to do then?" Hikari questioned as TK facepalmed and Angel laughed.

"You're supposed to say hi or a greeting along those lines, stupid." Reapera explained as TK glared at her.

"Were you part of this conversation, Reapera?" TK shouted as he looked at her. "No you weren't."

"I don't care!" Reapera responded as Hikari pointed her sniper rifle at her.

"I could easily fire my gun and kill you." Hikari explained, her left middle finger right on the trigger.

"I'm already dead, stupid." Angel tapped TK's shoulder.

"What's wrong now?" TK snapped as Angel pointed at the group of girls approaching them."What is the problem now.?"

"Well, I think they're vampires or something along those lines." Angel explained as the girls approached them. They were all dressed in gray gothic outfits with two large fangs hanging out of their mouths. However, the first girl for some reason had long lime green hair and seemed out of it, as if she was looking for someone

"Let's kill them then!" Hikari shouted, pointing the sniper rifle right at the girls and fired. The bullet passed through three of the girl's heads, only for the wound to close instantaneously.

"Did you really expect that to actually work?" Angel accused as Hikari looked at him.

"Yes."

"You're firing lead, not silver!"

"What's the difference?"

"Silver is one of the few things that actually hurts vampires!"

"Well I don't care!" Hikari continued to fire as Angel drew a chalk circle on the ground.

"Come Forth! Lilith, mother goddess of the dark and the demonic!" Angel shouted and slammed his hands down onto the circle. A few seconds later, a drunk nude succubus appeared.

**Lilith**

**Summon, Darkness**

**...**

**Angel: Don't call her Layla.**

"Our turn." The new emperor announced and held his D-3 out, causing Patamon to be surrounded with blackish grey light.

**Patamon dark semi-warp digivolve too... Myotismon!**

"Like that's going to help." Angel remarked as he whacked the girls with his scythe. The girls shrieked, causing leathery bat wings to grow out of their backs somehow.

"I don't think that's good." Hikari added as Lilith looked at her.

"Thnak uyo, mis captaon obvoius." Lilith responded and charged towards the girls.

**Tomtation ov Lus!**

A circle of purple flames then surrounded Lilith. She launched her hand forwards, causing the flames to spread to the girls.

"Thank you for this fire, mother." Girl #1 said as she lit Lilith aflame. The Succubi Goddess ran in circles for a good minute before disappearing.

"Some goddess she was, Angel." TK taunted as Reapera threw a couple pinwheel knives towards the girls.

"Well this is getting pointless." Hikari responded as she ran up and grabbed one of the girls."Who is the person you serve?!"

"I'm not telling!" Girl #2 exclaimed as she attempted to bite Hikari. Hikari pushed the girl away and smashed her skull in.

"Don't you think that was overkill?!" Angel accused as Hikari laughed.

"If you're not willing to bow down to the will of others, you have no use in this world." Hikari explained as The empress ran up to them. For some reason, she was getting way to close to Hikari.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" The empress greeted as Hikari looked at her.

"So I'm guessing you're that girl from the future?" Hikari added as The empress nodded.

"So you're that girlfriend of the idiot conqueror, then?" The empress explained as TK glared at her. The two vampire girls quickly approached them.

"Let's make a deal, girls." The empress explained as the girls looked at her. In her hands was some obligatory Halloween candy.

"Where did you get that candy?" Angel responded as he looked at the candy. It was a handful of wrapped licorice and those sour gummi bears.

"I robbed a store on the way here." The empress answered as the girls gaze's hyper-focused on the candy."Tell me who your master is and I'll hand over the candy."

"Our master is the great and powerful, Izzy Izumi." Girl #1 answered as the empress handed her the candy. A few minutes later, the girls flew away to parts unknown.

"See? That wasn't too hard." The empress added as her HDA went off. She pulled it out and looked down at the screen.

* * *

?BugInFFnet logged in.

PirateEmpress logged in.

?BugInFFnet: Time to make a choice, empress.

PirateEmpress: What do you mean?

?BugInFFnet: The Hunters are dead.

* * *

A picture of Ace and the other hunters impaled upon long spikes flashed on her screen.

* * *

?BugInFFnet: I have given you what you've wanted now. But now, you and your friends must make a choice.

PirateEmpress: As if I would do so.

?BugInFFnet: Good or Evil, Katherine. That is the question you must decide on.

* * *

She looked down at the screen. Whoever hacked into her network, was trying to use her. Obviously, that had to be the answer to this. She looked over at Angel and Reapera. After all these losses, she was surprised they were so happy. They had returned to their chess match, as if what happen before didn't matter anymore. She looked down at the screen of her HDA.

* * *

FormerEmpress logged in.

FormerEmpress: Anti hero.

?BugInFFnet logged in.

?BugInFFnet: That wasn't a choice.

FormerEmpress: Is now.

?BugInFFnet: I told you good or evil.

FormerEmpress: You never said anything about the shades of grey.

?BugInFFnet: Fine. Find Izzy Izumi and convince him to stop.

FormerEmpress: What about TK and Hikari?

?BugInFFnet: They'll be dealt with, so don't worry.

FormerEmpress: You're the mastermind behind this all, aren't you?

?BugInFFnet: You're a very smart girl, Katherine.

FormerEmpress: Why are you doing this?

?BugInFFnet: As in what?

FormerEmpress: People are dying left and right.

?BugInFFnet: To make them all pay for getting all their happy endings, while I have to live with my unhappy ending that never goes away.

FormerEmpress: Why?

?BugInFFnet: Because the tables have turned.

* * *

"Are you all right, empress?" Angel asked as The empress walked up to him, removing her hood. Underneath, was long blackish mauve hair and a set of peridot eyes.

"It's Katherine now, Angel." Katherine explained as she shot TK and Hikari."Time to go be anti-heroes."

"I thought we had a deal, whoever the f*** you are." TK shouted as Katherine laughed.

"You're not a shades of grey person, are you, TK." Katherine taunted as the threesome ran from them.

As they did so, creepy girl #1 &amp; 2 and buff guy caught up to them. Creepy girl #2 was dressed oddly, wearing a pink dress and matching ballet flats. Her skin had a slight shine as did her blondish brown hair that went down to her waist. Her elbows had some weird tattoo on each side of a brown outline of a circle on each side. In her hair, a matching pink bonnet. Her face had the name shine as her skin, except her yellowish brown eyes and pink lips that looked like someone had painted them on.

The boy was dressed in a blue toga and leather sandals. He looked like he had gone to hell and back with a grin on his face, judging from the countless scars on his exposed right leg and arms. And yet, he was as happy as he could be. In his hands, were a whole bunch of shopping bags.

"Are you all right, empress?" The other girl asked as Katherine looked at her."Why are you even showing us your face?"

"I'm all right, Dolly." Katherine explained as she looked at Dolly." Call me Katherine now, no more with evil."

"To what?" Angel responded as Katherine took a deep breath.

"To the side of "Good", Angel." Katherine explained as Angel looked at her.

"And by good, you mean "Shadow the Hedgehog" good right?" The boy questioned as Katherine nodded.

"However, no angst right?" Creepy girl #1 added as Katherine nodded.

"Yes Zeus, we're going with that." Katherine answered as she pulled out a pink and black D-3."But we're keeping our personalities, Arachne."

"Where did you get that?" Zeus responded as Katherine giggled.

"I pickpocketed it off TK's idiot of an evil girlfriend." TK and Hikari ran up to them.

"Hand it over." Hikari shouted as Katherine watched her.

"You didn't say please." Katherine answered as she ."So lets this restart this conversation over."

"Don't play dumb, you have it right in your hands!" Hikari responded as Katherine pulled out her left pistol, pointing it at the D-3.

"You little..." Hikari whispered as she swung her fist at Katherine, only to get shot in the thigh.

"Let's go." Katherine responded as Dolly looked at her. They quickly ran to the nearest alleyway, with Hikari and TK not in pursuit for some reason.

"Your clothes have suddenly changed, Katherine." Dolly whispered and pointed at Katherine. Instead of her cloak, a camo print dress hugged her body, with a large bulky cutlass hanging off of it.

"Well that's interesting." Katherine responded as she started to fiddle with her cutlass."But we need to find whoever this "Izzy Izumi" person is."

"We head to him then." Angel responded as he banged his scythe against the wall, causing a portal to appear. "Let's go."

"You heard the man!" Zeus responded as the six of them ran in.

* * *

On the other side, they found themselves within some weird palace. Everything was clean, white and probably sterilized.

"Which way?" Dolly questioned as they looked around. They were in a hallway, one side leading to the left and the other side to the right.

"It's pretty obvious." Zeus responded as she ran to the right, everyone else following right behind. The passage lead them a good two miles before finally opening up to the obvious destination, the throne room. Sitting on his throne, was Izzy Izumi being fed grapes by a vampire girl. His head promptly turned and laughed, noticing them.

"Who the hell are you people?" Izzy accused as he examined them."Oh wait, you're those "travelers"."

"And what if we aren't?" Katherine taunted as Izzy laughed even harder.

"Then I'm wrong" Izzy answered. "Science has already proved that I'm not."

"Then, why did you send those vampire girls after us?!" Angel added as Izzy continued to laugh.

"It wouldn't have mattered anyway, little "Takeru"." Izzy explained." The outcome of this path has already been decided."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Zeus remarked as Izzy watched him.

"It means that soon, the paths will continue, possibly diverging in many new directions." The idiots among the genius looked among each other, attempting to figure out what he meant.

"I won't allow you to do that." Katherine shouted and stabbed Izzy multiple times through the heart.

"You're a fool. We'll meet again." Izzy answered as he slumped over. A few seconds later, a cyan colored portal appeared on the right side of the room.

"Time to go, I'm guessing." Dolly responded as almost everybody ran over to the portal. Katherine just stood there looking at the corpse.

"Izzy Izumi, f*** you." Katherine whispered."I hope in your next life, an anvil falls upon you."

She ran over to her teammates as the portal stood before them.

"Does anyone have a strange feeling of deja vu?" Reapera announced as they stood there.

"What do you mean?" Angel answered and paused.

"That succubi girl and her tome. What happened to her?" Katherine shook her head.

"Let's see..." Katherine pulled her HDA out, looking something up. "You're right!"

The former conqueror then attempted to load the page up, only to get her and her teammates sucked in...

* * *

The foursome took some deep breaths. All around them, the desert stretched out for miles.

"Are we almost there?" Matt questioned as he looked at Tigerra.

"Yep." Tigerra answered as she stopped, allowing Waranamon and Gabumon to catch up to them. In the distance, a looming structure awaited. The upside-down pyramid, the home of Datamon...


	10. The End pt 2: Monster

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Chapter 10

The End pt 2: Monster

Those who act by emotion are the easiest to master.-Airy, Bravely Default

Tigerra looked down at her pocketwatch. Already, it had ticked down from 3:00:00 to 1:30:30 and was rapidly going down at a fast pace. She placed it in her pocket. She would just have to deal with it.

"How much farther, Tigerra?" Matt shouted, causing Tigerra to turn.

"We're almost there, Matt." She answered as the four of them continued to walk along the yellow sand.

"How long have you've been doing this, Tigerra?"

"A long time, Matt." Matt took a quick glance at her. She was definitely not telling the whole story to him, judging from her refusal to elaborate on any of this.

"Tell me the truth, Tigerra."Matt shouted causing Tigerra to stop. "Who are you really?"

"That's complicated, Matt." Tigerra answered as they continued on. In the distance, the desert stretched on for what seemed like forever."It's a story for a different time."

At that moment, Datamon's Pyramid finally came into view.

"Finally!" Gabumon exclaimed as they ran down the slope.

"Remember, we still have to get there first." Waranamon added as they continued to walk. Matt quickly ran over to Tigerra and attempted to tackle her.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tigerra shouted as she wrestled with Matt.

"You refuse to give me answers, so I'm going to get to the bottom of this." Matt responded, tearing at the cloak that Tigerra wore and knocking his companion over.

"So that is what you want then, fine by me." Matt froze, allowing Tigerra to get up. "Since you're that curious about the truth..."

Tigerra removed her hood, revealing the head of Jun Motomiya.

"Well, I didn't see that coming." Gabumon remarked as Waranamon conked him over the head.

"How does this make any sense, Jun?" Matt accused as Jun laughed.

"Call me Deanna, Matt." Deanna answered as she allowed the cloak to fall off of her. Her usually spiky and short burgundy hair now trailed down to her knees. She wore a dark blue dress with the flame design on Davis's jacket embroidered on the top area. The dress went down to just below her knees, showing off her blue knee-high heel boots. Her long nails were painted dark blue. Carved into her right hand, was the symbol of courage. Carved into her left, was the symbol of friendship. On her neck, was a dark blue collar with a silver tag. On the tag, was a black cat face with purple eyes.

"Why are you wearing that collar? Matt questioned as they continued on.

"It's a constant reminder of Victoria's ownership over me." Deanna answered as the pyramid started to get bigger and bigger.

"What do you mean?"

"She saved me from The Timekeepers."

"Timekeepers?"

"A group of 12 "chosen" that keep an eye on all the paths currently going on."

The Pyramid was less than a mile away now. And yet, each step filling Matt with more fear and dread. Maybe it was the truth about Jun, or who and/or what became of Sora. Or, it could just be his imagination. He just couldn't tell at this point.

"Path?"

"Your adventure is an example of this."

"Huh?"

"A path is an alternate universe that deviates from canon. How much canon changes from universe to universe."

"That isn't really reassuring"

"Get used to it." They approached the entrance to the pyramid."If you're curious, we don't have enough time for a flashback."

"Why would I do that?"

"You seem like that kind of person."

"I could hear you guys anyway." A voice responded, probably ClockworkBiyomon. A tunnel promptly appeared in front of them.

"I guess she wants to meet us." Matt whispered as he stepped forward.

"Matt, wait!" Deanna shouted, almost immediately throwing some kunai into the tunnel.

"So Sora has brought us some new meat? Thank God." A different voice explained as many sets of red eyes appeared down the tunnel.

"Oh crud." Waranamon responded as Deanna pulled out her katanas.

"Indeed." Deanna answered as Waranamon was engulfed in light.

**Gabumon warp digivolve too... MetalGarurumon!**

**Waranamon overdrive digivolve too... Mervamon!**

They started their way down the tunnel, making sure not to get eaten by the sources of the red eyes.

"Do you really expect us to just to let you through unharmed?" A voice exclaimed as a metallic snout snapped at them.

"What a stupid question to even ask!" Mervamon announced and smashed the snout with her broadsword.

"And yet it was asked anyway." Deanna added as the four of them ran.

**Metal Wolf Claw!**

As they walked farther down the tunnel, Matt constantly glanced back at Deanna.

"This is obviously too easy, even for our current situation." Matt thought and noticed the light at the end of the tunnel.

"You're right, Matt." Deanna explained and Mervamon turned towards him.

"What is the meaning of this, Deanna?!"

"Do you want to live forever, like Gabumon, Matt?"

"Not really."

"You would finally get the chance to live a normal life, free from all of this."

"You're working for ClockworkBiyomon, aren't you!"

"ClockworkBiyomon is one of Victoria's allies, even if the two of them don't truly see eye-to-eye on everything."

"In other words, you used me!"

""Used" is such a strong word, Matt. I prefer "led"."

"It's still the same thing!"

"Mervamon, get the two of them ready for ClockworkBiyomon."

**Love Poison!**

Both Matt and Gabumon gazes immediately focused on Mervamon. Due to that, they failed to notice the poison coming out of Medullia, causing them to fall asleep.

"Well that worked." Deanna explained as she and Mervamon walked away."Now, time to head home." A purple portal appeared in front of them, allowing them through and disappearing away.

"What happened?" Matt thought, groggily opening his eyes. He and Gabumon were no longer in the tunnel. Someone had moved them, over to ClockworkBiyomon.

"Are you ready to transcend from humanity, Matt?" ClockworkBiyomon greeted as Matt watched her.

"Why?!"

"Because unlike the others, I still hold some love for you."

"And this is how you show it?!"

"Yes, also I don't care about your opinions!"

Matt shook his fist at her.

"If you want to defy me, do it."

**Gabumon warp digivolve too... MetalGarurumon!**

ClockBiyomon only yawned.

"I've seen rookies put up more of a fight than you."

"Doesn't matter, let's fight!"

ClockworkBiyomon dashed forwards, gliding in the air.

**Metal Wolf Claw!**

**Clockwork Twister!**

Both attacks launched from their users and eventually met, resulting in a big explosion.

"I think it's time to go, Matt!" MetalGarurumon shouted, only to be pulled towards ClockworkBiyomon.

"Time for you to take the next step, Gabumon!" ClockworkBiyomon exclaimed and bit down upon MetalGarurumon.

"Everything... feels... soooo... weird..." MetalGarurumon whispered as his eyes suddenly closed. Matt ran over to him and ClockworkBiyomon laughed.

"There is no saving him now, Matt." ClockworkBiyomon explained."His transformation has already begun."

MetalGarurumon then dedigivolved back into Gabumon. His fuzzy white fur hardened, becoming cold to the touch. His eyes, free from all emotion they once had. His claws became razor sharp and metallic, getting slightly bigger in size. Gabumon suddenly shot up, growing to the same height as ClockworkBiyomon. ClockworkBiyomon was then surrounded with a bright light. Once it disappear, in her place was "Sora".

"Why did you do that?" Matt accused as "Sora" laughed. She was dressed in the same outfit from their first adventure.

"Because you'll trust me a teensy tiny bit more if I look like this." "Sora" explained as the two of them watched Gabumon. His arms were stretched, becoming much longer with more pronounced paws and claws. Gabumon's feet got a similar treatment. His reddish orange eyes grew slightly pale and his teeth became metallic and razor-sharp. His golden horn dulled to a more metallic and silver color, but look far more sharper.

'Initiating "boot-up" program.'

"Gabumon" immediately sprang up and looked over at "Sora".

"Master, What are your orders for me?" "Gabumon" requested and "Sora" patted his head.

"Matt, meet ClockworkGabumon."

**ClockworkGabumon**

**Rookie, Virus**

**.**

**"Sora": Like me, ClockworkGabumon is a clockwork digimon usually found in workshops. But, unlike me, he is far weaker.  
**

"Well that was useless." Matt thought as he watched the two of them.

"Your turn now, Matt!" "Sora" shouted and ran towards him. Matt froze. This was his fate, with nobody caring enough to save him.

"Just get it over with, Sora." Matt whimpered as "Sora" approached.

"So you're ready to take the next step, Matt." "Sora" answered and bit down on his shoulder. Pain surged through his body as he closed his eyes for the last time...

* * *

Screams were all one could truly hear in the Odiaba area of Minato. Some mad person was waving a high-powered sniper rifle around and supposedly "exorcising" the demons that lived among the people of the area.

"Well, time to get to work." A woman thought as she teleported in. After making sure all the body parts were still there, she headed towards the shooter. She wore a blue and white striped sleeveless tank top and tan pants. She then slammed her hands together and onto the ground, causing a portal to appear and some woman to pop out. The woman was dressed in a black catsuit with purple robes covering it. Two short bat wing and two long bat wings came out from her back. Her skin was quite pale, with purple eyeliner and matching eyes. Two black tails and two golden tails came out of her cloak. Within her geisha cut, was an elaborate golden headdress. Her feet were adorned with black sandals, showing off her long purple toenails. Her right arm and hand were covered gold while her left was bare and showed off her long purple nails. "What's with the elaborate outfit, Lilithmon?"

**Lilithmon**

**Mega, Virus**

**.**

**?: Lilithmon is the Demon Lord of Lust. For some reason, clothes are considered optional most of the time in the Dark Ocean.**

"It was one of the rare occasions that I'm not allowed to walk around in my birthday suit." Lilithmon answered as they ran towards their opponent."So why have you summoned me back here to this putrid realm?"

"You're my partner." The woman answered as the two of them ran. "Also, change of scenery."

"So, how are your "children" doing?" Lilithmon questioned as gunshots rang out, not that far from them.

"All right." The woman answered, pulling out some throwing knives. "One of them should be heading down there soon enough."

"Then things are going to get interesting." Lilithmon responded as the shooter noticed them. It was a teenage girl, probably 15 or 16 years old. She was dressed in a red and white striped top with a red and blue polka-dot tie and white sleeves underneath along with a red plaid skirt decorated with small white dots. Long orange hair with some traces of blue flowed down from her head.

"Great. It's one of them." The woman muttered and threw multiple knives at the girl.

"Activate!" The girl shouted, a beam of light surrounding her. Her sniper rifle then turned into a big railgun, for some reason.

"Don't think that's good." Lilithmon commented and the woman looked at her.

"Let's do this." The woman whispered and dashed towards her opponent, knife in hand.

"Interesting... I didn't expect you two to show your faces around here." The girl taunted and fired."But, with all the mess your children have caused, it was sooner or later you would show up."

"You're working for her, aren't you?" The woman accused, a hail of gunfire coming towards them.

"Possibly." The girl explained as the woman slashed her multiple times. "Have you done anything in recent times to piss her off?"

"How would I even know?" The woman added as the girl only laughed.

"The jester has ordered us to excorcise those who defy her." The girl exclaimed and fired off the railgun, full auto. "And you're an obstacle in the path to her goal."

The gunfire of the weapon knocked her back into the tree. The woman got herself back up, forming something in her hands.

"Tell your master, she has made an enemy." The woman declared as the girl laughed. "An enemy willing to take her down!"

"Oh well." The girl taunted. "Your choice."

The woman threw the formed object at her target and watched the arrows impale her.

"Guess we have to wait now." Lilithmon remarked as her master took a deep breath.

* * *

Notes:

If you enjoyed, please leave a favorite and/or a review!


	11. The End pt 3: Priestess and Darkness

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Chapter 11

The End pt 3: The Priestess and The Darkness

_Only you guys have the right to decide your own futures. Of course, that means the responsibility is yours alone as well. But if you truly can't choose… Maybe you could… ha, just make something up for yourselves? All you have is a powerful finishing move that transcends all of that.- Chiaki Nanami- Super Dangan Ronpa 2_

"Are you ready to go?" Victoria questioned and Kari nodded.

"Yep, but how are we going to get to this mythical place of yours?" Kari answered.

"We head back to Odiaba." Kari only gave her an "are-you-kidding-me?" look.

"Couldn't we just use a digi-port or something along those lines?" Victoria looked right back at the digidestined of light.

"No, because it doesn't work that way." The two headed back towards the train station. As they walked, Gatomon and LadyDevimon exchanged death glares. Both of them wanted to kill the other. They probably would have done so earlier at an earlier point, if there owners would actually leave them alone for more than a few minutes at a time.

"Both of you, stop!" Kari ordered and both digimon focused their gazes upon her.

'Somebody's in a crabby mood.' She took a deep breath.

'Why must you always complain?' As usual, the voice in her head was it usual self.

'You try sharing a body and only allowed to communicate through telepathy.'

'True.'

"I still don't get why we have head back so suddenly." Gatomon accused as Victoria looked at her.

"It's one of the few places we can enter the Dark Ocean." Victoria answered and Gatomon glared.

"What do you plan on doing once you get down there?" Kari remarked as they got their tickets, heading towards the train.

"It's a long story." After making their way back to the platform, the two waited for their digimon to catch up..

"That's easier said than done." LadyDevimon explained as they stood on the platform, waiting for the train.

"True." Victoria answered and turned to Kari. "Do you still love TK?"

"What do you mean?"

"After all TK has done in the past, do you still hold affectionate feelings for him?"

"Uh..." Kari started only to immediately stop. "I don't know, Victoria."

"How about Davis?"

"Uh... I just don't know."

"Well it's official, fanfic authors. Just stop shipping her!" Victoria announced as multiple portals started to appear.

"I don't think you were supposed to say that." Kari answered, only for the two to reveal their D-3's.

**Gatomon supercharge-digivolve too... Bastemon!**

**BlackGatomon warp digivolve too... MoonLilithmon!**

"Let's do this!" Victoria exclaimed, pulling out her butterfly swords and Kari grabbed her bow off her back.

"What is it this time?" Kari shouted and Devimon popped out. He looked almost exactly the same as his previous appearance, with the only change being one of those Hawaiian shirts reserved for relaxing.

**Devimon**

**Champion, Virus**

**.**

**Devimon: First, this wasn't my idea. Two, I would prefer to be back in my prior location drinking a froo-froo drink. And three, if you see that jester chick, kick her in the groin.  
**

"Time to die!" Devimon announced as many more classic villianous digimon from the anime popped out of similar portals in the station,

'See what you did there?'

'Victoria was the one who announced it!'

'Doesn't matter.'

Kari pulled the bowstring back multiple times, firing off arrows all around her. Meanwhile, LadyDevimon had to Binta(Slap) Bastemon every few minutes in order to keep the vampire cat digimon even slightly focused on the task at hand. Etemon was rocking all around and people were throwing trash at him to stop singing.

**Etemon**

**Ultimate, Virus**

**.**

**Etemon: Finally, someone who I can actually have a concert with! But, why are the people booing? Did I do something incredibly wrong?**

"Hey, it's been a long time since my last concert!" Etemon said as he tried to knock Victoria back.

**Dark Moon Blaze!**

A crescent-shaped flame appeared and Victoria knocked it into him.

"Young Lady, that's not how you should be treating me!"

"I wouldn't exactly use the term "young" to describe my age." Victoria answered and stabbed Etemon multiple times."I prefer the term "Infinitely Digital"."

"I should have known." Etemon mumbled as he was split in two, and disintegrated into data.

'What are you even talking about?" Kari questioned as Victoria looked at her.

"It's a long story, Kari." Victoria explained and started to spar with Myotismon.

**Helter Skelter!**

"Thank you, I'm now off to drink more froo-froo drinks." Devimon shouted and disintegrated into data.

'Well that worked.'

'Just shut up.'

'In that case...'

Kari's eyes suddenly lost all of their emotion and her gaze suddenly focused on Victoria.

"Are you ready to die?" Kari announced and aimed her bow at Victoria and fired.

"You have to do better than than to kill someone like me." Victoria answered, dissolving the arrow with a single touch."Harbinger, release your grip upon the One of Darkness and Light!"

"Why should I give up this valuable being?" "Kari" taunted as Bastemon killed Myotismon.

"Because it doesn't matter anymore." Victoria explained and everything except "Kari" and Victoria just stopped.

"What is the meaning of this?" "Kari" accused as a bright light covered Victoria. After the light disappeared, a violet slimegirl was in Victoria's place. However, for being a slimegirl, she didn't have a bust.

"In order to survive in this world and coming worlds, we need to band together." "Victoria" explained as she held out her left hand for "Kari" to shake.

"Fine." "Kari" answered and shook "Victoria's" left hand, not noticing her ears now resembling that of her partner's now. "Victoria" then immediately changed back to her original form, time starting back up once again.

"Ready to finish this?"

"Heck Yeah!" "Kari" answered and Bastemon was Binta'd.

**Trump Sword!**

"I'm ready to expand my collection!" Piedmon exclaimed.

**Piedmon**

**Mega, Virus**

**.**

**Piedmon: In the time when I'm not being used by people, I have taught myself how to play the banjo, how to program using a potato and how to pretend to be peaceful up until I kill someone.**

"Phbbbbbt!" Victoria taunted, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Seriously?" Piedmon said."You're going with that joke?"

"Yep."

**Clown Trick!**

Victoria just stood and a grin formed upon her face. The white sheet covered upon her, doing exactly nothing."

"What the heck?" Piedmon mumbled, pulling the sheet away. Victoria stood there, motionless."This isn't funny!"

'Yes it truly is." Victoria answered and flipped the sheet onto Piedmon. A few seconds later, she pulled it away and revealed a Piedmon figure. She then stomped the figurine multiple times, leaving behind only some dust and data.

"I've pulled some strings, now I'm here to perform!" a voice announced and "Kari" took a quick glance. Puppetmon was trying to put something on at the food court, garbage and food being thrown at him in protest.

**Puppetmon**

**Ultimate, Virus**

**.**

**Puppetmon: Come on in and join the fun! I won't kill you at all! Well, maybe...**

"I'll pass for now." "Kari" answered and approached the food court.

'Can I have control of my body back now?"

'Since I'm using telepathy, you have control.'

'Sounds good, I guess...'

Her eyes then returned to normal and her skin lighten to a bright hot pink.

"Soon, your mind will be rewired for. Before that, I must change your body to something much more suited to me.'

'And that means?'

'You'll no longer be human, but you'll have all your memories in a new form.'

Kari cocked her bowstring back, her gaze trying to locate Puppetmon.

"Darn it, I was hoping for TK to come out and play!" Puppetmon announced as he noticed Kari.

"Deal with it, stupid." Kari responded and Puppetmon laughed.

"Is that so?" Puppetmon answered ran towards her, hammer in hand.

**Puppet Pummel!**

Kari released her grip on the bowstring, allowing the arrow to fly towards Puppetmon. The arrow reached it's target, just as the pellets impacted Kari's skin.

"I'll get you for that!" Kari threatened and fired off a second arrow into Puppetmon, disintegrating him. Her nails then hardened into catlike claws and her skin became soft pink fur. She made a quick glance down at herself.

'What are you doing to me?'

'I'm evolving you.'

'Huh?'

'I am restoring you to the form I once took.'

'Do you have a name other than "The Harbinger"?'

'Possibly.'

'Than what is it?'

'You already know.'

"Earth to Kari!" Victoria exclaimed and Kari's gaze snapped over to her.

"Sorry about that." Kari answered as she walked up to LadyDevimon and Bastemon.

"What do you want now, Kari?" Bastemon questioned as Kari glared at the two of them.

"Work together or I will make both of your lives very painful..." Kari announced as LadyDevimon and Bastemon froze.

"Fine." Bastemon answered as some teenage boy dived towards them. He wore a black shirt with a leather jacket over it and dark jeans and black boots. For some reason, he had glowing blue eyes and black hair with a red tone in it.

"Great, it's a dimensional traveler." Victoria muttered and approached the boy. "Just go away, you're creating a paradox!"

"What the heck are you even talking about?" the boy greeted, only to grab Victoria. The hybrid immediately broke free, proceeding to kick him up into the sky.

However, her opponent immediately came back down to earth, now extremely pissed off.

"How dare you!" the black cat only rolled her eyes, proceeding to slam her butterfly swords into him, finishing him off with a kick into the ground. Unlike the prior attempt, the dimensional intruder was flushed into dimensional space.

"Well, that's a problem solved." Kari responded as MetalSeadramon slithered towards them.

**MetalSeadramon**

**Mega, Virus**

**.**

**MetalSeadramon: Hey! I was enjoying my meal just now!**

"Deal with it." LadyDevimon taunted and blew him a kiss.

"You little!" MealSeadramon threatened and attempted to move."Why isn't this working?!"

"Because you don't have legs." LadyDevimon answered and pulled out some black kunai.

**Demonic Kunai Rain!**

A few seconds later, MetalSeadramon found himself skewered and turned into data.

"Well that worked." Bastemon announced as Apocalymon sighed. The weird

"It just isn't worth it!" He announced and teleported away.

**Apocalymon**

**Super Ultimate, Viru**

**.**

**Victoria: Darn it! I was hoping to mock him**!

"Well, I'm left." Machinedramon announced.

**Machinedramon**

**Mega, Virus**

**.**

**Victoria: We're finally finished with this actually villain beatdown!**

"Oh Really?" Machinedramon announced.

"Yes Really." Kari answered, a pink cat tail with a gold ring suddenly grew out of her butt.

"Ha, Ha, Ha!" Machinedramon added and Kari glared at him.

'I'm almost finished with the changes to you.'

'After that, what's left?'

'Just some physical stuff and applying the data required to use your attacks and such.'

'How hard is that?'

"Not that hard. However, you will have some gradual personality changes.'

'Sounds good. But I have a question.'

'What is it?'

'Are you really in my head?'

'No. I'm just telepathically watching you.'

'Also, why did you want me to kill Victoria?'

'I was testing your loyalty. Killing her would have been a huge dent to the two of us.'

'Enough talk, time to fight.'

"This is for the Numemon you've killed so long ago!" Kari shouted, her bow now covered in white light.

**Priestess Arrow!**

Kari released her grip on the bowstring, allowing the arrow to fly. The arrow was then surrounded with white light as it headed towards Machinedramon. As it got closer, the light got brighter until...

"No... please no. I'm terribly sorry about the Numemon. I mean it!" Machinedramon declared as the arrow disintegrated him.

'You're a PriestessGatomon now, Kari'

**PriestessGatomon**

**Mega, Despair**

**.**

**Victoria: PriestessGatomon are envoys of the three holy gods. Because of this, they're grouped in a fourth type, Despair. Contrary to popular belief, digimon in this category usually are ones that digivolve based upon emotions, not despair itself.**

"Interesting." Kari mumbled as the train rode up to the station."Finally, we can head back to Odiaba."

"Yep." Victoria responded as she and Bastemon dedigivolved. They walked into the train car and took a seat. The train immediately headed off back towards Odiaba.

"Victoria, can I ask you something?"

"And what would that be?"

"How did this all begin?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I was wondering, what happened to the digidestined that came before us?"

Victoria started to giggle.

"They have been dead for a very long time. Technically, they don't even exist anymore."

"That can't be possible!"

"You were much different then, Kari. Much colder, much darker. You were a different person during that time."

"What the heck are you even talking about?"

"It began a long time ago. Seven heroes gathered across space and time came together, bring peace to all worlds. Only to have the digital world to fuse from six worlds to one. In response to that, a group known as the Timekeepers forced the timeline to reset."

"Why?"

"It was an attempt to stop the original outcome of the destruction of the multiverse. Instead, with the end of each cycle, the multiverse grows and more paths are created. Within those paths, each one was a different story."

"I still don't get it."

"Basically, 15 main cycles with an infinite upon infinite number of alternate paths."

"So you're trying to stop this, I'm guessing?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

Victoria looked down at her pocketwatch.

0:45:00

.

The corpse of Cody Hida laid in front of the tree. Beside him, the corpse of Davis Motomiya.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ken accused as Varia stood in front of the tree.

"It's time for one more tea party before everything ends..." Varia answered, quite happy for herself.

* * *

Notes:

Only two chapters remain until it all ends. Even then, still many secrets to be revealed...


	12. The End pt 4: One Final Tea Party

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Chapter 12

The End pt 4: One Final Tea Party Before Everything Ends

_If one would call murder so that one may live 'evil', then what must one call surrendering on life itself?! If the world shall name it just, then I shall fight that world with all my strength, for to renounce life and choose death is a blasphemy to life itself! It is the perversion of nature, the conceit of mankind!_  
_-Gundam Tanaka, Super Danganronpa 2_

"You can't be serious!" Ken accused.

"You really are that optimistic?" Varia answered, laughing at the former conqueror.

"Yep." He looked over at Yolei and Hawkmon. Other than his parents and Wormmon, they were all he had left at the moment.

"Such optimism was too be suspected. Things have always ended like this for the "you" and I." Varia's tone at that moment went from loving to cold. Both Yolei and Ken went for their D-3's.

"What are you even talking about?!" Hawkmon accused as Varia pulled out a similar D-3. Unlike theirs, it was black and burgundy."Before we pass out the tea and the biscuits, let me show you what I can do."

**Hawkmon dark digivolve too... DarkAquilamon!**

**DarkAquilamon**

**Champion, Virus**

**.**

**Varia: Basically, it's Aquilamon except more evil! Awesome, right?**

"What?" Both Ken and Yolei ooked at the former Hawkmon. Auilamon's color scheme was now black and blood red. His now emotionless eyes were dark red.

"How is that even possible?!" Yolei accused, only for vines to hold her down. Varia only laughed and jumped onto DarkAquilamon.

**Wormmon supercharge digivolve too... JewelBeemon!**

Ken only stared at the tree Davis was nailed too. The body then disintegrated, leaving behind Davis's D-3. Ken looked over at JewelBeemon.

"Let's do this, bud." Ken climbed up onto JewelBeemon.

"Time for some tea?"

"No tea or drugs, right?"

"Let me just add one drug..." Varia then pulled out a warmed tea kettle and some cups along with some sugar. She poured the tea into the cups and added the sugar."There you go!" A floating cup of tea appeared in front of Ken.

"Don't I get some tea?" Yolei looked up at them.

"That's an obvious answer. No." At that moment, Veemon walked over to the tree and picked up the D-3. He then walked casually over to Yolei, who was struggling against the vines.

"Need some help?" He asked as Yolei nodded.

**Vee Punch!**

**Vee Kick!**

Veemon started to punch and kick at the vines while Yolei did the same.

"I thought you could only headbutt!" Yolei accused.

"That's a common misconception among writers of digimon fanfics and their characters." Veemon answered

"It is?"

"Why don't you think you've never heard of either of those attacks?"

"True." Veemon grabbed onto Yolei's hands, pulling her out.

"F***." Varia mumbled as DarkAquilamon dashed towards JewelBeemon, only for JewelBeemon to block.

**Spike Buster!**

JewelBeemon spun his spear around, creating a shockwave.

**Devastation Buster!**

A dark red light surrounded DarkAquilamon and charged even faster towards JewelBeemon. Both attacks collided and cancelled each other out. Veemon then forced Davis's D-3 into Yolei's left hand.

"Use it." Veemon explained.

"But it isn't mine!" Yolei answered.

"Well, it's all we got."

"Fine, Digi-Armor Energise!"

**Veemon mutate into... AquilaVeemon!**

**AquilaVeemon**

**Unknown , Unknown**

**.**

**Varia: Uh... That isn't supposed to happen...**

"You're joking, right?" Ken remarked and Yolei shook her head.

"Nope." Yolei looked at AquilaVeemon. It had the same shape and color scheme of a Veemon, except with wings, talons, and his body was covered in feathers.

"In that case, attack!" AquilaVeemon charged towards DarkAquilamon, only to be knocked back.

"Did you seriously think that would have any effect on me?"

"Uh...Maybe?" Varia facepalmed.

"Seriously?"

"Yolei, just run. I'm the one she wants."

"No. Through life, through death, through betrayal, through forgiveness, through love, through evil and all the other things, I will not leave without you!"

"Can you just cut the inspirational speech, I want to battle!" Both Ken and Yolei just looked at her.

"Suit Yourself." JewelBeemon kneeled down, allowing Yolei to get up beside Ken.

**Vee Charge!**

**Spike Buster!**

The two attacks combined, creating an arrow-shaped beam that then struck DarkAquilamon. Varia then took a tumble, but got back on.

"No fair."

"Yes it is fair!"

"How?"

"No rules." A voice responded and the three of them turned. Standing on a nearby hill, was a figure in a black cloak, hooded."Even an idiot knows that."

"Man! You really have low expectations for the two of them!" Sachiko and DarkRosemon walked out of the shadows and laughed.

"What do you want?"

"A chance to get out of here."

"I should have expected you to say that." The hooded figure then pulled out a grey D-3."Appear, SkullGreymon."

A few seconds later, A dinosaur made entirely of bones appeared beside the figure.

**SkullGreymon**

**Ultimate, Virus**

**.**

**?: And so, the old notions of "Good and Evil" are broken. Now, let's have some tea and biscuits!**

"You're right!" A few more cups of tea appeared, Yolei, ?, and Sachiko grabbing it.

"Let's battle!"

**Scorcressmon overdrive digivolve too... ExaltScorceressmon!**

**Dark Shot!**

**Dark Temptation!**

**Spike Buster!**

**Vee Charge!**

**Virus: Beam!**

"Sachiko, did you find her?"

"I was too late."

"What do you mean?"

"She has turned."

"Huh?"

"There isn't much time to explain." DarkRosemon sparred against JewelBeemon, blow for blow. While they did that, SkullGeymon punched at Varia. ? then pulled a pocket-watch out, quickly checking it.

"Uh... Guys?" Everyone suddenly stopped and looked at him.

"What?" Ken glared, noticing something was off.

"I have some bad news."

"And that is?"

"We have only "ten minutes" before everything ends." Varia mouthed twisted into a grin.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Ken jumped off of JewelBeemon and ran over to the figure.

"We fight back." Ken ripped the hood of the figure off, revealing the face of Sam Ichijouji."How could you?"

Sam smirked, laughing as he fell to the ground.

"You want to know the true story, Ken?" Sam remarkedbrushed himself off and Varia dedigivolved.

"Sure." Ken answered as Yolei and Sachiko along with their now dedigivolved digimon partners ran up them.

"Are you sure? The truth is what breaks those charmed by lies." Ken balled his right hand up, confused by Sam's remark.

"I am tired of all these games! Tell me now or your beloved friend dies." Ken pointed at Varia, causing her to snicker.

"Here goes..." A blinding beam of black surrounded both Sam and Varia.

"Great." Ken remarked.

"Can someone please fill me in?" Sachiko inquired and Ken took a deep breath,

"Basically, someone has been posting my diary on the internet." Ken answered.

"Why?"

"Because they can do so." AquilaVeemon remarked.

"Ahem, that's partly thanks to me." Their gazes snapped over to Sam and Varia. Sam was dressed in Ken's emperor's outfit with dark blue hair while Varia was dressed in a dark blue ballroom gown with one of those half circle backings made of sharp metal. Her feet were adorned in dark blue stiletto boots and her hands covered with dark blue opera gloves. Varia's once blonde hair was now dark blue, flowing down to the bottom of her boots.

"Seriously people, someone please explain to me what the f*** is going on around here!" Varia then approached Yolei, grabbing her and pulling her over to Sam.

"That can't be possible!" Sam only laughed.

"I was just like you, Ken. Kind, happy, had a girlfriend. And then, everything fell apart. Those f****** betrayed my beloved and I!" Sam explained, now quite happy with himself.

"And then Davis and the timekeeper saved you." Ken whispered and Sam laughed.

"Correct. For an idiot, you sure learn fast."

"Hey!"

"Afterwards, Varia and I had to separate and we went our separate ways. It's all thanks to that redhead of a mistake gogglehead, that we are all here!" Sam added.

"No, that isn't true!" Ken fell to his knees, tears falling from his eyes."This is all some elaborate hoax!"

"If it were, we would probably be holding back our laughter at the moment." Sam then looked over at Varia, giving her a slight nod.

"Yolei, how long has it been?" Varoa

"What the heck are you talking about, Varia?!" Yolei glanced at Varia, still with her grin.

"You'll see, Ririsu." A beam of black surrounded then surrounded Yolei. Ken then got up and ran towards his girlfriend.

**Rose Whip!**

Ken was suddenly pulled back over to Sachiko and DarkRosemon.

"Are you trying to kiss death at the moment?" Sachiko accused and

"Uh... No?"

"Exactly!" The beam disappeared, revealing Yolei. She was dressed similarly to Varia, except her ballroom gown had the symbol of love, broken in two and colored black. Strung on her ears, was the same symbol. On her back, was a pair of costume bat wings. Her eyes widened, becoming just souless brown globes. Her hair had dyed to match her "mother".

"Yolei!" Ken ran towards his love as Sachiko silently snickered.

"Ririsu, show your former friend what you can truly do." Varia explained as

"Yes, mother." Ririsu answered and dashed towards Ken. "Would you like some sex?"

"Yolei, you should know what the answer is." Ririsu grabbed onto him, stripping Ken. At the exact same moment, thick white fog started to roll in.

"Hey, I wanted to see the sex scene!" Sam announced, only for Officer EMT to appear.

"Too bad." Officer EMT answered and rubbed his hands."Another job well done."

"What about Ken?"

"Oh well." A portal appeared under Sachiko's feet, causing her and DarkRosemon to disappear...

* * *

How much longer, nya?" Kari questioned, Gatomon now in her lap.

"Soon, Kari." Victoria explained, her phone going off."What now?" She pulled her smartphone out and looked down. She frowned and typed a comment in.

"What's wrong, mistress?"

"We have another f****** sex tape!"

"Can I see?" Before Victoria was able to show Kari, the train was blown up.

"Are you serious?!"

"My My, is that how you treat your former master?" A voice explained as Kari, Victoria and their digimon partners getting to the side of the tracks.

"I guess our final battle begins..."

0:09:00


	13. The End pt 5: Butterfly

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Chapter 13

The End pt 5: Butterfly

_This is how the world ends. Not with a bang, but a whimper. -The Hollow Men_

"Before we start, we need some battle music." Victoria explained and pulled out a boombox. She immediately slipped a disc in and turned the volume up a tiny bit.

"Seriously, nya?" Kari responded, pulling out her bow.

"Yes, Kari. Just go with it." Victoria then pulled her butterfly blades. Floating before them, was a giant ball of slow-moving fur. "Is this seriously a demon lord?!"

"Y...e...s... I... a...m...!" It responded, Kari and Victoria facepalming.

"That's a little overboard, don't you think?" Gatomon remarked as she digivolved.

**Gatomon digivolve too... Bastemon!**

**Priestess Arrow!**

**Helter Skelter!**

The arrow and dancing only seemed to piss the ball of fur off.

"W...h...y... a...r...e... y...o...u... a...t...t...a...c...k...i...n...g m...e...?" The ball of fur began to drool as he said that.

**Black Wing!**

LadyDevimon grabbed onto Victoria's hand, throwing her towards the ball of fur. Victoria grabbed on, stabbing at their opponent.

"Whoever created this digimon was lazy and drunk." The hybrid said as the ball of fur was then surrounded by red light, turning into an actual demon. Well, he looked like a demon with brown hair covering every inch of him. He had the usual requirements, long black horns and claws. Other than that, he was still a ball of fur.

"I'm Belphemon Rage Mode!" Belphemon Rage Mode announced in a loud booming voice, attempting.

**Belphemon (Rage Mode)**

**Mega, Virus**

**.**

**Victoria: Can we just replace Rage with Sloth? This is far more interesting than a giant ball of hair.**

"How rude of you to say that about me!" Belphemon charged towards them, while Victoria climbed up to his head.

"Freedom of Expression!" Victoria taunted and stabbed Belphemon's head multiple times. As she did that, Kari launched multiple arrows off and Bastemon danced.

"The music is totally helpful!" Bastemon announced and danced even harder to it.

"You're right about that, little sis!" Kari announced as an awkward silence occurred.

"Okay then." LadyDevimon snapped and flew towards Belphemon.

**Darkness Wave!**

Instead of the usual dark wave made of bats, a white wave of doves appeared and struck her target for some reason.

"Interesting, does it mean the gods have redeemed me?" The dark angel digimon remarked, floating back over to Kari and Bastemon.

"Let's do this." Kari added.

**Evil Wing!**

**Priestess Arrow!**

**Helter Skelter!**

The three attacks combined and sliced their opponent in half.

"Finish her off, Victoria!" Kari exclaimed as she watched her friend.

"With pleasure." Victoria answered and drove both of her blades into Belphemon's skull, killing him."One down, six to go."

"Sounds fun!" LadyDevimon remarked. They walked down the train tracks, making sure not to get run over by a train.

It took them at least an hour to get the rest of the way. Why they didn't just try to ride their digimon never came to them.

"Well we're finally here, nya." Kari remarked as they finally walked out of the Odiaba train station. Corpses and digi-eggs littered the ground of the city in mass groups.

"Someone wrecked the place, probably the remaining demon lords." Victoria remarked as an Elecmon walked up to them. In its' hands, was a piece of paper. It handed Victoria the paper and scurried off.

"What does it say?" Bastemon asked.

"Consider yourselves lucky, punks. I am busy doing something else." Victoria read."Signed, The Demon Lord of Pride."

"Seriously?" LadyDevimon responded as they continued on.

"That's what it says." They approached a convenience store, slowly. Sadly, they didn't make it to the store in time.

"Ooh! My next meal!" A voice announced and a giant man made of food rushed out towards them.

"You can't be real!" Kari said, everyone pulling out their weapons.

"I'm Gluttonmon!" Gluttonmon greeted, knocking a nearby tree over.

**Gluttonmon**

**Mega, Virus**

**.**

**Kari: This is just... stupid. And yet, we're going with it.**

"Big Sis?" Bastemon questioned, looking at Kari.

"Yes?" Kari answered and looked at Bastemon.

"Can we eat him?" Bastemon requested.

"That sounds like a marvelous idea!" Victoria answered, Kari and Bastemon running towards Gluttonmon.

"Why aren't you fearing me?" Gluttonmon accused, Victoria and LadyDevimon falling to the floor.

"You're a giant man made of food. If I were you, I wouldn't take myself seriously."

"That's totally not nice, man!" At that moment, Kari and Bastemon reached him and started to chow down.

"Throw us a ham at least, girls!" LadyDevimon shouted, a ham promptly thrown over to them. "Awesome."

Victoria and LadyDevimon quickly devoured the ham and watched the two cat digimon eat all of Gluttonmon.

"Noooooooooo!" Gluttonmon screamed as Bastemon ate the last piece of him.

"Three down, four to go." They continued onto the park, where the swings awaited them.

"Want to take a quick break?" Victoria suggested and the other three nodded. They ran over to the swings and grabbed on. For some reason, the demon lords had decided not to hunt them down for the moment, possibly teaching themselves how to deal with high schoolers.

"Victoria?" Kari questioned and looked at Victoria.

"Yeah?" Victoria answered, taking a deep breath.

"Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you trying to help my little sister and I?"

"I've been stuck here in this never-ending story for who knows how long. I could leave, but I must find my tamer."

"Tamer?"

"Yes."

"What happened to her?"

"That I don't know."

_"Victoria, I have to go." The girl explained as Victoria watched her. The girl was probably 15 or 16, dressed in a white spaghetti-strap tank top, black skirt and grey pumps. She long red hair with purple and pink bows and matching red eyes._

_"Why?" Victoria accused as the girl looked at her._

_"Mom has decided you're too much of an influence on me." They walked over to an old-style tv and stopped._

_"Then just stay with me, then."_

_"She'll just come after us again."_

_"I'm more then willing to kill her."_

_"Victoria, I'm sorry. This may be the last time we see each other again." Tears fell from Victoria's eyes and The Girl shook Victoria's paw."Until we meet again?"_

_"Until we meet again." The girl jumped into the TV, fading away._

"She gave no explanation. Just poof, She's gone!" Victoria explained and stopped her swing. "Truly rude of her."

"I see." Kari answered and also stopped her swing."We should probably get going."

"Indeed." The four of them got off their swings and headed off. An Imp holding a ridiculously-sized bar of gold approached them, promptly getting his ass kicked.

"What? I don't get a digimon description or anything along those lines?" The Demon Lord of Greed complained.

**Demon Lord of Greed**

**Mega, Virus**

**LadyDevimon: You people know the drill. Blah, blah, blah, greed, blah, blah, blah, he's a demon lord. The end.  
**

"Seriously? That all I get?!" The Demon Lord of Greed added.

"Yep." The Demon Lord of Greed fell to the ground in shame.

"Four down, three to go."

"Who's left?"

"Envy, Wrath and Lust." Victoria took a deep breath, as a they made their way towards their destination. Sadly, they weren't allowed to go very far. This was due to a small crocodile approaching them.

"I expected something a whole lot bigger." Kari remarked as the croc snapped his jaw at them.

"Sadly, that's the Demon Lord of Envy." LadyDevimon explained. "Leviamon."

**Leviamon**

**Mega, Virus**

**.**

**Leviamon: I'm sorry about the lack of challenge. The true demon lords are out doing something, and we're not sure when they're they're coming back. So now, you're fighting me.**

"That still isn't an accuse for lackluster fighting." Kari added and scored a headshot on him, killing him instantly.

"The question is, are we just Mary Sues or our opponents were never meant to go to battle?" Bastemon said."But at least, we only have two more to face."

"The latter." Victoria answered and they headed off." Now, let's head to the cemetery."

"Why?"

"It seems like a fitting place to end it. After all, this story began in a cemetery."

"True." As they headed towards their destination, the groups of corpses and digi-eggs grew.

"Somebody was definitely throwing a kill party." LadyDevimon remarked as the group closed in on the cemetery.

"A kill party?" Bastemon questioned.

"You know, when somebody just decides to massacre a whole bunch of stuff."

"Okay then." Standing in front of the gate, was some small imp carrying a weapon with many blades attached onto it.

"I am Daemon, Demon Lord of Wrath. You must defeat me in order to get to her." Daemon explained. "In order to do that, you must answer this simple question."

"Truthfully, nobody cares about your question!" Victoria shouted and stabbed Daemon.

**Daemon**

**Mega, Virus**

**.**

**Daemon: Hey! I was about to ask my question! This is the best I've gotten for screen time in quite a while.  
**

"What? You don't like trivia?" Daemon asked.

"Possibly." LadyDevimon answered and Daemon just stared.

"Fine, you don't have to answer trivia!" Daemon then fell to the ground, disappearing in a cloud of dust.

"Finally." Kari responded and they headed through.

"You finally made it." A voice remarked."Took you long enough."

"Doesn't help you trying to kill us on the way here!" Victoria responded as they walked towards the speaker. It was a woman, dressed in a purple kimono decorated with pink light symbols and dark blue moon symbols along with a pair of sandals. Short brown hair and a pair of chocolate brown eyes were

"Well, you're here now. Remember our deal." The woman explained as Kari looked at the women

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Kari accused as the speaker laughed.

"Lilithmon, test them."

"Let's not be hasty." LadyDevimon explained as they watched a woman covered in a huge black censor bar walked up to them.

"Kari, come with me and we'll do this the easy way."

"No. Victoria, little sis and LadyDevimon can easily take that creature down!" Kari stared right at her mom, who was just laughing.

"Do you honestly think you can truly take on my digimon?"

"Yes." They pulled out their weapons and took an offensive stance.

"Lilithmon, let them have it."

"Fine." Lilithmon charged towards them, only to be punctured my multiple arrows in the process. "I guess I'll have to pleasure you then!

"What the f***?" Bastemon responded, starting to dance.

"Indeed." LadyDevimon added and started releasing out Evil Waves.

"Ready to do this, Kari?" Victoria inquired.

"Yep." Kari answered.

**Priestess Arrow!"**

The arrow flew towards Lilithmon as Victoria dashed alongside the projectile. Just as the arrow impacted, Victoria jumped into the air and dug her blades into Lilithmon's skull. Lilithmon fell to the ground, "dead". The speaker laughed, even harder. Kari now stood right in front of her. Victoria took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Victoria." Kari whispered as she and the speaker faded away."Until we meet again."

"Thought you could cheat our deal?" The woman remarked and the two faded away.

Victoria headed back over to the two digimon.

"See if you can catch up with her. She'll feel you in once you get there.." She opened a portal up under LadyDevimon's and Bastemon's feet.

"What about you?" LadyDevimon accused as both digimon attempted to get away from the portal, to no avail.

"I will be back soon, you won't miss me at all!" Victoria answered as the two digimon were sucked away. She teleported the boombox to her, pulling the disc out and viewed the title.

Butterfly.

"That is what we all are. Butterflies. We enter the world, grow up from caterpillars to butterflies. We then migrate away from home, mate with other butterflies and return home to die. The cycle repeats itself again and again." She thought as something caught her eye.

Standing on a nearby sidewalk, were two girls. The first was dressed in a white shirt and a short brown skirt with two ridiculously sized ponytails. The second was dressed the same as the first, except she had short jet black hair. Victoria walked over to the two girls, who were playing a game.

"Can I join you two?" She asked as the two girls looked at her.

"No." The girls simultaneously answered, Victoria then pulled out her D-3.

"What if I give you this?" The girls contemplated for a minute and nodded.

"We're playing fashion!"

"That sounds... wonderful!" The first girl gave a quick explanation and Victoria handed the D-3 over.

They walked down the sidewalk, pretending to model invisible outfits. The game lasted for about 10 minutes, before the two younger girls got bored.

"Thank you for letting me play. Maybe one day, we'll meet again." Victoria walked away, pulling her pocketwatch out.

0:0:0:01

She cracked a smile and faded away in a swirl of violet petals.

0:0:0

Everything went white as the world was reset.

* * *

"Jestery awake now!" A figure thought, opening it eyes. "I'm ready to find you!"

All around was some weird cream colored walls and a cyan floor. Bubbles floated all around, somehow managing not to collide with the weird sculptures that hung all around the area.

"Darn it." It thought as a young girl dressed in a black cloak appeared right behind her. "I'll guess I'll have to find them again!"

"Maybe an another time." The girl whispered, knocking the figure to the ground...

.


End file.
